The Bad Boy and the New Girl
by SlothLover0102
Summary: Elsa and Anna Winters move to Burgess for a fresh start from the tragedies that they left behind in their old home in Arendelle. They begin school at Burgess High only to encounter drama, romance, and meet some interesting people along to way.
1. Wake Up Call

Hey guys this is my first story I have started writing so please review to tell me if it is any good or not!

 _At first it was pitch black except for the moonbeams that filtered in through the windows. And then two hushed voices sounded throughout the darkness._

 _"We were hired to kill the whole family not just two of them! If we can't find those kids the boss will have our ass!" The first voice hissed._

 _The second responded, "I know! But this is a fucking mansion and we have already done one sweep through!" Police sirens were heard in the background slowly getting louder._

 _"God dammit what do we do!" The first voiced again. And then another voice spoke._

 _"You'll never find them. No matter how hard you try. You can check every crack and every crevice but you will never find-" A shot sounded off in the darkness, cutting the man off. Then the two men ran out the back door, their footsteps echoing of the granite walls._

Elsa woke up with a start, panting and sweating. Only two months ago was that nightmare a reality. Ever since then, her nightmares have plagued her, never allowing her to dream or even sleep without having that horrifying memory resurface of her parents death. She finally shook herself out of it, and her breath was slowly calming. She turned to her left to see her black, digital clock that lay dormant on the antique, wooden bedside table. The small screen read 6:15.

"Perfect timing," she thought to herself. She pulled herself out of bed and trudged into the shower. She turned the faucet to the left and stepped in immediately as the water began to fall from the showerhead. Even though the water was freezing, for it always took a minute to heat up, the cold never bothered her and she found it refreshing.

After stepping out of the shower, she walked back to her room, the wooden floor creaking under her, wearing her fuzzy white bath towel. Then she pulled open her closet doors to pick out her outfit for her first day as a senior at Burgess High. She ended up choosing black jeggings, a red and navy flannel that she rolled up to her elbows, a grey beanie, black combat boots, and her snowflake necklace, which she never went a day without. Her mother and father gave it to her when she was only ten, and even eight years later she refuses to take it off unless necessary. She then sat down at her vanity, and proceeded to put her long, platinum blonde hair into her signature side braid. She finished off with a light dusting of eye shadow and her pink eos lip balm.

Looking back at her clock, she found only 30 minutes had passed so she decided to go downstairs for breakfast. On her way down the hall, she heard loud snoring coming from a certain pink door. She snickered to herself as she quietly opened the door and tiptoed to the bed, on it lying what looked like a birds nest attached to a human body. She reached the bed, getting closer to her victim. Then she proceeded to yell, "ANNA GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP IT IS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Her sister, who was only two years younger, shot up from her bed, dazed for a moment, and then proceeded to yell, mainly toward herself, "CRAP IT IS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"Yup and we are leaving in 15 minutes! Get ready!" Elsa said while chuckling. She proceeded to walk down the stairs, popped two pieces of bread into the toaster, and made herself a cup of coffee. She went to the fridge to get cream for her coffee when she stumbled across a note on the fridge saying, "Had to get up early for work but I hope you girls have a great first day of school! Love you! –Uncle Olaf" After her parent's death their Uncle Olaf, who lived in Burgess, offered to take them in as long as they didn't mind moving. So they moved to Burgess. Elsa finished her breakfast just in time to see Anna bounding down the stairs in a white tank, dark-wash skinny jeans, a maroon cardigan, tall brown boots, and her two braids flying behind her. Elsa threw the second piece of toast at her, which she caught midair, and grabbed her phone and car keys before heading out of the door, Anna close on her tail. They jumped in her silver Honda civic before heading down the road to their new school. Anna was babbling the whole time about finding true love and what cute boys there was sure to be at this new school, while Elsa just found herself racked with anxiety about the new school year. But both sisters ended up quiet as they pulled into a parking spot in front of Burgess High.


	2. Girl Crush

Both sisters got out of the car, grabbing their backpacks. Anna turned to her,

"Isn't this amazing! Gosh there are so many people here!" She said while they walked up to the double doors of the school.

"I don't know if amazing is the word I would use but it is definitely something," Elsa replied while they entered the busy school in search of the office. In the past Anna had always been the social one, always surrounded by friends while Elsa was always more shy. Don't get me wrong Elsa had friends at her old school in Arendelle, but only a few that she actually opened up to.

"Oh come on Elsa! I'm sure this school will be great and you'll meet a ton of people!" Anna said, but she couldn't get another word in for a young girl came bounding up to them in the middle of the hall.

"Oh my gosh hi! You must be the new kids! My name is Rapunzel and I am part of the student council welcoming committee!" She exclaimed while they all continued down the hall.

"Hi! My name is Anna and this is my older sister Elsa," The younger sibling said.

"Well it is great to meet both of you! Here are your schedules for the first semester. I'm a sophomore like you Anna so I can help you get around to your classes and show you your locker if you would like. I would help you too Elsa but sadly I don't exactly know where your classes are since you are a senior. I'm really sorry that I can't be of more help, but the senior lockers are right down that hall and I'm sure you can ask anyone for help if you get lost," Rapunzel replied as they pushed their way through the crowd.

"That is totally fine. I'll figure it out it out on my own. See you guys at lunch?" Elsa asked with a small smile.

"Yah, definitely. See you around big sis!" Anna exclaimed, while they continued to the sophomore lockers. Elsa turned around and made her way in the direction Rapunzel pointed her in, trying to shove her way through the crowd. She finally found her locker, grabbed her books and headed off in search of the auditorium for chorus, her first class. Although Elsa was a good singer, she was always shy about it. So naturally when Anna signed her up for this class, she was nervous. But just as she turned right around the corner she ran straight into someone. Both fell down and groaned in pain and the person she bumped into spoke.

"Damn, watch where you are-" but he was cut off as he looked up and saw her, for in his eyes she looked like a goddess.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." She replied, and she too finally looked up. Sitting on the floor in the crowded hall, they were both speechless, gazing each other's eyes, like nothing else mattered at the moment. Elsa couldn't be more stunned as she stared at this gorgeous stranger. His silver hair complemented his pale complexion and amazing blue eyes. He wore a white v-neck, a leather jacket, jeans, and chucks. _Hot damn_ she thought. And little to her knowledge he was thinking the exact same thing. And then they both came to their senses, blushing furiously as they realized how long they were both staring. The boy got up first and offered his hand to her.

"Hey, I-I'm so s-sorry I ran into you, I'm Jack," his low voice said stuttering. _Dammit why am I stuttering?! I'm not supposed to stutter I'm Jack Frost for fucks sake!_ He thought. The people around them had thinned out and some looked on awed at how nice Jack was being to the new student. He was a nice person in general, but he was only nice to a very select few. He avoided everybody else and nobody bothered him unless they wanted to be targeted for one of his infamous pranks, some of which landed him in huge trouble, not that he cared.

"No it was totally my fault. I'm Elsa," she said while she took his hand to stand up. And he thought he could listen to her angelic voice speak all day. Again they fell into silence and again did they find themselves staring, still holding hands. Seconds later did they finally regain their senses, hands dropping to their sides.

"H-hey so what class do you have first?" He asked, trying to force himself to stop stuttering.

"Oh I was just on my way to the auditorium for chorus. By any chance could you help me find it?" She asked him. _Please say yes_ she thought to herself.

"Sure, I was just on my way there now," he responded with a smile, trying to control his excitement that he got to spend more time with her. They began to walk the opposite direction that Elsa was walking previously.

"So, do you do a lot of singing?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, sure. My showerhead is very impressed with me," he responded. (Guess what movie that was from?) She giggled and flashed him a brilliant smile that made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy and his knees go weak. While she was thinking to herself, _why did I giggle? I NEVER giggle._

"But what about you? Do you sing a lot?" He asked.

"No not really, some when I was little but I just get kind of nervous singing in public," she said her eyes never leaving his. Finally they arrived at the auditorium and sat down for class. They lightly chatted and flirted while the room filled up. Usually it took a while for Elsa to warm up to somebody, but with Jack conversation flowed so easily and they talked like they knew each other their whole lives. They continued to talk until a short, stout, and badly sunburned man walked in.

"Hello class! My name is Mr. Sebastian and I will be your music teacher for the year," He continued, "We will do a few performances throughout the year so for our first class I want to assess all of your music abilities. I will call each two of you into the practice room at a time, one singing and the other one will be on deck to go next, to perform the song of your choice. This is not a huge deal so please do not stress out over this. Now if all of you could get in a line and I will take the first two people." Everybody slowly shuffled into a line, Elsa and Jack were more towards the back and Elsa quietly shifted nervously. Jack sensed how nervous she was so he tried to get her talking.

"So Elsa what song are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure yet, but I have an idea," she said.

"So what is it?"

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise," she responded with a smile. In truth, she had no idea what she wanted to sing but figured she would just choose a random song when she got called.

"Come on Elsa pleeeeese!" He pouted his lip and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Whining and puppy dog eyes will get you nowhere Frost! You will just have to wait." They slipped back into conversation until they were the next two to be called in line. They stepped into the practice room; Elsa walking to Mr. Sebastian while Jack sat down in a chair.

"So young lady what song are you going to perform today?" Mr. Sebastian asked with a smile.

"Um, I think I am going to sing Girl Crush by Little Big Town." That song had been stuck in her head all morning and she knew it by heart so she chose that one.

"Sounds perfect and do you have music?"

"Yes, sir I was just planning on playing the karaoke version from my phone." Elsa said.

"Sounds great, start whenever you are ready." Said Mr. Sebastian. Elsa took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to calm her nerves, and then opening them to play the song. The intro started and then she began to sing. And

I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but

I got a heart rush, ain't slowin' down

I got it real bad, want everything she has

That smile and the midnight laugh, she's giving you now

I want to taste her lips, yeah 'cause they taste like you,

I want to drown myself in a bottle of her perfume,

I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch

Yeah, 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much

I got a girl crush, I got a girl crush

I don't get no sleep, I don't get no peace

Thinkin' about her under your bed sheets

The way that she's whisperin', the way that she's pullin' you in

Lord knows I've tried, I can't get her off my mind

I want to taste her lips, yeah 'cause they taste like you,

I want to drown myself in a bottle of her perfume,

I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch

Yeah, 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much

I got a girl crush

I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but

I got a heart rush, ain't slowin' down

As she finished the song, she left Jack staring at her in complete awe. For he saw the definition of perfection and beauty standing right in front of him and he never before heard a more angelic voice.

Hey guys thanks for reading and if you have a chance look up the song Girl Crush by Little Big Town. I literally love this song so much. Keep reading and review if you can!


	3. She's More

"Wonderful Elsa! That was absolutely beautiful! We will definitely have to get you a solo in one of our performances that was magnificent!" Complimented Mr. Sebastian. Elsa just blushed and thanked him. Jack still sat with his jaw dropped staring at Elsa unable to get even one word out. And when she noticed Jack staring she blushed even harder.

"Okay Mr. Frost, you are up next! What song are you going to sing?" Mr. Sebastian asked.

"Oh, ummm, right," said Jack. _Shit, I forgot to think of a song. Okay think, what will impress Elsa? Wait why am I trying to impress her?_

 _"Because she is damn beautiful and she is the first girl you have actually found interesting." Another voice in his head said._

 _Oh, right. I know the perfect song!_

"I am going to sing She's More by Matt Jackson." Jack responded.

"Go for it." Said Mr. Sebastian. The music began and soon enough Jack's voice filled the room, and Elsa thought that she had never heard a more soothing in her whole life.

She was beautiful like nothin' that you've ever really seen before

No she was nothing like all of those girls in magazines, on the movie screens

No one even seemed to notice she was there but

She was lost in her own little world and she just didn't care

But when she would go out

And she let down her hair

You could hear a pin drop hit the floor

The moment she walked through the door

Everyone would stop and stare

Like nobody could believe that she was there

I told you she was beautiful but you found out she was more

Now everybody started treating her like gold

But she just stopped their lying

'Cause she knows that they don't really care

And they weren't ever really there

But when she would go out

And she let down her hair

You could hear a pin drop hit the floor

From the moment she walked through the door

Everyone would stop and stare

Like nobody could believe that she was there

I told you she was beautiful but you found out she was more

When you see her you hear music playing

And the room starts swaying along

And when she gets near you can almost hear a song

And it goes la, da, da, da, la, da, da, da, la, da, da ,da, da, da,  
Woh, woh

Baby you could hear a pin drop hit the floor

The moment she walked through the door

Everyone would stop and stare

Like nobody could believe that she was there

I told you she was beautiful but you found out she was more than beautiful

So so so much more than beautiful

You found out she was more

She was more

The final notes resonated throughout the room. And even though the song was for the class, Jack found himself staring into Elsa's eyes for most of it. And she never dropped his gaze once.

"Wow Jack! That was great! I might just have to work on a duet with you two! Your voices would sound so beautiful together! I mean not that they don't already but anyways, both amazing! Thank you for singing today, and I think class is about over, so I will see you two tomorrow!" Mr. Sebastian said. And they both thanked him and left the practice room.

"Wow Jack you didn't tell me you were that good!" Elsa exclaimed while they continued to walk out of the auditorium.

"Are you kidding me? You were literally amazing! I don't think I have ever heard a better singer in my whole life! Your voice is so beautiful Elsa!" Jack gushed but had to stop himself before he said something he would regret. But Elsa just blushed as she looked at him.

"Thank you." She said softly. And they walked a little longer in silence, secretly stealing glances at each other.

"So, what class do you have next?" Jack wondered and secretly really hoped that he would be in her class.

"I have Math next." She replied.

" _Dammit,"_ Jack was thinking but he just said, "Oh, that sucks, I have History."

 _"Dammit,"_ Elsa thought.

"So I guess I will see you later?" she said smiling at him.

"Yah, I guess." He responded with smile. And they both began walking in opposite directions to their next classes feeling like they were on cloud nine. But before Elsa turned the corner, Jack turned around one last time and smiled at her retreating figure, repeating all of the events of the morning in his head. Little did he know as soon as Elsa turned the corner, she backed herself up against the wall and did the exact same thing. And he just stood there thinking about her deep blue eyes and gorgeous smile, until his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bell ring loudly.

"Shit." Jack said as he began to run to class.

Thank you guys so much for following me and reviewing! It means a lot! Hope you like this chapter and if you get a chance look up this song too! It is another one of my favorites!


	4. Beautiful Blue Eyes

Jack ran to History and soon arrived to the classroom, now out of breath. He calmed himself down before opening the door and as soon as he did Ms. Gothel called his name for roll call.

"Here!" He called as he looked for an open seat. Ms. Gothel scowled at him but decided to let it slide as she continued to call out the names of the rest of the class. Finally Jack saw his friend Bunnymund at the back waving him over.

"Sup Jack! So, why are you late this time?" Bunny asked with a smirk.

"Sup, and just got out a little late for music that's all," Jack replied as he smiled down at his books. And for the rest of the class all Jack could think about was Elsa. Her long platinum hair, her pale skin, and he was just going to be honest with himself, she had an awesome body. And she wasn't like a lot of girls at school. She didn't mindlessly jabber about makeup, Facebook, and boys. She was different. But the thing Jack found most intriguing, was her eyes. They sparkled like diamonds shining in the sunlight but every time he stared into her eyes he also saw pain. He didn't know what she had been through, but he knew she had been through a lot. And just by looking into her eyes he felt connected to her in a way he has never felt connected to a person in his whole life. He made it his new goal to be a part of her life because although he had only known her for about an hour, she was all he could think about and for the rest of his morning classes he couldn't get those beautiful blue eyes out of his head.

After Elsa got to her class, right on time, she took a seat in the back next to a fiery red head. Mr. Pitch Black introduced himself as the math teacher and proceeded to give them a test for the rest of the class period. The whole class groaned and whined as he handed out the tests but soon shut up as he mentioned that these were graded and the next person to whine would get a zero. Elsa got out a pencil and was about to start when the red head beside her spoke in a whispered tone to herself.

"Crap! What am I going to do! I can't believe I forgot a pencil! Gosh I'm such an idiot!" Obviously the red head was stressing out and seemed like a nice enough person so Elsa reached into her bag and grabbed her extra pencil.

"Here, take this one," Elsa said as she handed it over.

"Wow, thanks," the red head said and smiled at her in surprise and appreciation. "Wait you're the new kid, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Elsa." Elsa responded with a smile.

"I'm Merida," the red head said. "And thanks for the pencil, I'll hand it back after class." But just as Elsa was going to respond, someone else interrupted.

"Who is talking in my class after I specifically told you all to be quiet?!" Mr. Black shouted. Merida and Elsa both shut up and started on their tests, but not before sharing a small smile. Elsa began to work on the problems Mr. Black gave them. They weren't too hard but today Elsa was distracted. She just couldn't keep Jack out of her head.

 _"Why does he have to be so cute?"_ She thought to herself. To be honest, boys had never been a priority for her. Yes she has had her crushes in the past and went on a few dates, but Jack sparked something inside of her and she was determined to figure out what it was. Normally she was a great student but Elsa couldn't pay attention to a single word that came out of her teacher's mouths. The only class she truly paid attention in was music class, and throughout all of her other morning classes the only thing she could think about was his eyes. She had never seen eyes as beautiful or as deep as his. They reminded her of the open ocean and made her feel like she was staring into his soul. She knew there was a lot more about him than he showed and she was determined to solve every piece of the puzzle that made up Jack.

And soon enough, lunch rolled around.

Hey guys thanks again for any new follows, favorites, and/or reviews! Keep reading and tell me what you think of the new chapter! Sorry if it is kinda short.


	5. An Interesting Lunch

Jack walked into the cafeteria from his last class. Like normal, it was crowded and everybody was scrambling to get his or her food first. Jack walked around to find his friends to wait until the line died down a little. Finally, after pushing and shoving his way through to crowd, he saw Tooth and the rest of the Guardians waving at him and walked to the table to greet everybody. And as he got closer, Tooth ran up to hug him.  
"Woah, haha hey Tooth! How have you been?" Jack asked, pulling back from the hug, excited to see his friend. Some people have speculated that they were together and many rumors have been spread about them because they are so friendly with each other. They did try to date at one point, but figured that they were better as friends. Plus, Jack always figured her and Bunny were a better fit.  
"Hey Jack! Ive been good! How were your classes this morning?" Tooth asked with a peppy smile.  
"Actually, they have been really good so far," he responded with a smile. He greeted his other friends with a smile and a hello as well but he grew silent, and ended up blocking out his friend's conversation as his thoughts went back to Elsa. Until one thing North said caught his attention.  
"Hey isn't that one of the new girls over there with Merida?" North thought out loud. Immediately Jack's head snapped up to where North was looking and sure enough, there she was, laughing and talking with Merida in the lunch line. Just seeing her laugh was enough to make him smile. And as Jack looked around, he realized that she also caught the attention of most of the male population in the room. Quickly making his move, he made his way over to the lunch line, deciding that he just became very hungry.  
"Where the bloody hell is he going?" Bunny asked the group as Jack rushed to the other side of the room.  
"I think Jacky-boy has a crush," Tooth said while smiling.  
Many boys looked at Jack in surprise of his interest with the new girl, but with one glare sent their way they went back to minding their own business. He continued walking until he was right behind her, she hadn't noticed but Merida had. Merida stopped talking to Elsa and was about to say something, but Jack put a finger on his lips to signal her to be quiet. He then lowered himself down till his lips were right next to her ear.  
"Boo!" He said and she jumped and screamed.  
"AHHH!" She then turned around and saw who it was. "Jack! God don't scare me like that!" She said as she slapped him on the arm. But he was too busy cracking up to even feel it, not that she actually hit him that hard.  
"Jackkkk, stop laughing at me! It wasn't that funny!" Elsa whined. Then she heard Merida laughing behind her.  
"Haha yah it was!" Merida said in between laughing. Her and Jack then proceeded to high five.  
"Jack!" Elsa whined again and proceeded to give Jack her best puppy dog eyes, trying to copy Anna. And seemingly it worked for Jack stopped laughing only to be lost in her eyes again. And they would have stayed there forever if a loud sophomore hadn't interrupted their moment.  
"ELSA! HEY, ELSA! OVER HERE!" Anna screamed from the other side of the cafeteria. Elsa just shook her head and face palmed.  
"Who's that?" Jack asked.  
"That is my sister. Well, I better go before she keeps yelling," She said with an apologetic smile, while grabbing a lunch.  
"Well, my friends are over there so I can walk with you if you like," Jack offered while scratching the nape of his neck, one of his nervous habits.  
"That sounds great," Elsa said, smiling at him, for she was quite glad he offered in the first place. "See you around Merida!" Elsa said.  
"See ya!" She replied back. Then when Jack turned around to start walking, she then continued to point at Jack, give her a thumbs up, and a smirk. Elsa just rolled her eyes and smiled back at her as she and Jack made their way to the back of the cafeteria.  
"So, um, how were your other classes?" He asked.  
"Um, they weren't bad, how about you? How were your other classes?" She said.  
"Not bad," Jack said and he continued under his breath so she wouldn't hear, "but they would've been better if you were in them." And by that time Anna had come bounding up to the both of them.

"Elsa! There you are! Who's your friend? Oooooh or should I say boyfriend?" Anna deviously said while smirking. But this only made Elsa and Jack blush like mad.

"Anna! We are just friends! And who would even get a boyfriend after only knowing them for a few hours?" Elsa asked her, still blushing furiously while Jack found himself disappointed when she said that they were only friends. But then again, he couldn't expect anything more for they only met today.

"I would! I was actually just about to tell you about him! Oooh his name is Hans and Elsa he is so dreamy! I think I'm in love!" Anna said swooning while staring into the distance.

"A boyfriend?! In love?! Anna! You only met him a few hours ago! How do you know him well enough A: for you to date him and B: for you to have already fallen in love!?" Elsa yelled at her.

"Elsa! You are my sister! You should be supportive of me! He is a really great guy!" Anna yelled back.

"Wait Hans, as in Hans Westerguard?" Jack jumped in.

"Yeah! Do you know him? And by the way, who are you?" Anna questioned.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost. And I have ran into him a few times." Jack said while shaking her hand.

"I didn't know your last name was Frost. That's interesting." Elsa cut in, softly smiling at him.

"Yup! But why is that so interesting?" He asked her, smiling back.

"I know why!" Anna cut in, while Jack and Elsa were snapped out of their moment. "It's because our last name is Winters!" Anna continued.

"Winters, huh?" Jack said while smirking at Elsa.

"Yah," Elsa replied, looking down at her boots before giving Jack a dazzling smile. Then they both just stood there for a while, not noticing how much time was going by or what was going on around them.

"So, uh, are we going to go eat lunch?" Anna said while smirking, knowing that soon both of them would be blushing like crazy because they knew they were both staring a little too long at each other. And sure enough, she was right.

"Uh, yah, so I'll see you around, Jack?" Elsa said, sad that she barely got to talk to him at lunch.

"Y-yah, sure," Jack said before smiling at her and started walking to his table but stopped for a minute to think about something. He then turned around and grabbed Elsa's hand to pull her aside for a second. Elsa was confused and was about to ask him what he was doing, but before she could speak, he pulled her close and bent down so his lips were next to her face, and started talking in a hushed tone.

"Westerguard, he's not a good guy, he's broken a lot of hearts and has done a lot of questionable things, watch him," Jack told her with a serious expression.

"Thanks, Jack, I will," She replied. He then gave her one last smile, before walking off. Elsa stared at him till he sat down, before walking back to Anna, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Elsa asked her.

"No reason," Anna said, knowing that Elsa probably wouldn't admit to liking Jack anyway, but she would press her about it later.

"Okay, so about this Hans thing," Elsa started, about to shut Anna down.

"Elsa, please! Just let me go on one date with him! You can even meet him before if you'd like! Please Elsa! I think he's THE ONE! I'm sure you'll see he is such a nice guy and we already have a date planned! PLEASE ELSA!" Anna begged her. Looking at her sister, Elsa knew she wouldn't let this go. But at the same time, she kept in mind what Jack said earlier.

"One date. But I want you to be careful. Don't fall in love too easily with this boy. Okay? Just promise me you will be careful, okay Anna?" Elsa said, looking at her sister with concern in her eyes.

"Of course Elsa, you know I will," Anna said trying to reassure her sister, not thinking why she should have to be so careful. I mean he was her true love, she knew he wouldn't ever do a think to hurt her. The two sisters shared a quick hug, and continued to walk to their table to finish lunch.

Meanwhile, when Jack sat down he just looked at his food, smiling while thinking about Elsa, again. His friends were looking at Jack expectantly, waiting for him to say something about the new girl, but he just went on zoning out, not noticing his friends staring at him until Bunny shoved him.

"Dude! You didn't tell us you had the hots for the new girl!" Bunny said while Jack found himself blushing again.

"Woah, who said I liked her?" Jack said looking at his friends. But they all just wore an expression that said _are you kidding me?_ "Okay, okay, I kind of have a small, and when I say small I mean like tiny, crush." Jack admitted.

"Awww Jack!" Tooth cooed while pinching his red cheeks while the others just smiled.

"Tooooooth." Jack whined and she let go of his face. But the rest of lunch Jack was teased about his crush on the new girl, and for once he actually put up with their teasing. Because he knew that Elsa was worth sitting through their teasing and Tooth's interrogation.


	6. History Class and a Date?

After lunch, everybody both went to his or her respective classes. The afternoon flew by and soon Jack found himself trudging off to History, the class Jack hated the most. But luckily it was his last class. And as soon as he walked into the door, he spotted a familiar platinum blonde in the back row. As soon as he saw her, a smile appeared on his face but as he was about to go greet her, Gaston got in the way and approached her with his gang sitting in their normal seats whistling and cheering him on. " _Cocky idiot,"_ Jack thought to himself. But stepped back to watch, ready to step in, punch Gaston in the face, and get detention if even laid a finger on her.

On the other side of the room, Elsa was pretty tired from her first day at school, and other than meeting Jack, nothing particularly good happened today. She walked to the back of the room in History class. She never liked history, not one bit. But she sat down and put her books on the table to prepare before the teacher came in. Before she could, she heard an arrogant voice coming from in front of her.

"Hey baby, my name is Gaston. And who might you be pretty lady? Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" This Gaston boy asked cockily with a wink and a smirk. And right there and then she decided that she hated this boy. She never fell for those types of guys always hated how they shamelessly hit on girls and how girls stupidly fell for them.

"Yes, I'm the receptionist at the STD clinic so I have seen you a few times," Elsa responded, pretty bored already and looked back down at her stuff trying to get organized. While the rest of the class looked a little stunned. Even Jack was surprised, but his face also showed one other emotion, and that was pride. Gaston was also a little shocked, but soon went back to his cocky demeanor.

"Come on baby, don't be like that. And I guess we haven't met because I think I'd remember. A face like yours must turn a few heads," Gaston said, still smirking.

"Yah, and a face like yours must turn a few stomachs," Elsa said while looking back up and smirking at Gaston. Gaston looked at her again in surprise, and slowly and awkwardly made his way back to his desk. She then saw Jack walking up to her while smiling.

"Damn, that was impressive. Not many girls reject Gaston and let me say, you did it with style Elsa Winters," Jack told her, still smiling while taking the desk next to hers.

"Well, what can I say?" Elsa responded with another smirk. All throughout the rest of class they found themselves passing notes and laughing at each other's jokes, only to be shushed multiple times by the teacher. But needless to say that by the end of the class, they both found themselves starting to like history a little more. They ended up walked out of class, side by side still cracking jokes, unable to stop smiling at each other.

"So, what are you doing after school?" Jack asked.

"Probably not much. Go home, do homework, read, the usual. What about you?" Elsa asked.

"Um, I have to pick up my sister from school, then head home and probably do my homework. But, if you have time, do you want to do something today? Like we could grab coffee or something?" Jack said, hand scratching the nape of his neck, extremely nervous of how she would respond. Elsa was elated that he asked her to do something, but decided to play it cool.

"Now, Jack Frost is this a date?" Elsa said mischievously and Jack's face just grew red hot.

"U-uh no, no it d-doesn't have to be. I m-mean no, cause you said it would be pretty ridiculous to date a g-guy you just met, so n-no its just coffee. H-hanging out b-between friends!" Jack stuttered but Elsa just began giggling and placed her hand on his arm to stop him from stuttering, and he looked up at her.

"Jack, I was just joking. Coffee sounds great," and she gave him a dazzling smile.

"Really?!" He asked, utterly elated. Then he coughed twice, and corrected himself to sound a little less desperate. "I mean, sounds great."

"So pick me up at my house in an hour?" She asked him.

"Yah sure," Jack said and she began to walk away to find Anna. Until she heard Jack running behind here, "Wait! I don't know where you live!" He said.

"Oh, right!" Then she grabbed a pen out of her pocket and took Jack's pale hand in her own. She began softly writing her address down in black ink and also included her number at the bottom of his palm. And she realized she really loved the feeling of Jack's hand in hers. It shot spikes of electricity up her arm and sent the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. She then sent him one last dazzling smile before walking off. He took a glance at his hand before watching her retreating figure navigate through the crowd, hips slightly swaying as she walked.

Jack then continued to walk with a dazed expression on his face to the parking lot and quickly started the car to grab Emily from school before picking up Elsa. He arrived just in time to see Emily running up to him from class. He got on his knees and picked her up and swung her around in a circle before putting her back down again.

"Hey Em! How was school today?" He asked the small girl who smiled happily at her older brother.

"It was soooo fun Jack! But the teacher gave us homework," Emily pouted as she got in the car. "But why are you so happy? Ooooh did you meet a girl?" She asked excitedly.

"Wow, Em. You just get in the car and the first thing you ask is if I met a girl?" Jack asked, dodging the question but Emily knew what he was doing.

"Jack! You didn't answer!" Emily whined.

"Okay, fine I did meet a girl but before you get all excited, we are only friends," Jack said with a serious tone in his voice, but the smile playing on his lips gave him away.

"I knew it! I knew! Then you will date and then get married! I'm gonna have a sister-in-law!" Emily squealed.

"EMILY! Just friends!" Jack repeated, as they pulled into their driveway. But Emily just continued rambling about her new sister as they walked into their house. Their house wasn't large, but it wasn't too small. Jack's dad walked out on their family a while ago and since then Jack has had to step up and become the man of the house. At first it was pretty rough because they didn't have a lot of money when their main source of income walked out and left. But Jack picked up a few jobs and him and his mom was able to get them back on their feet.

"Jack! Emily! Are you guys home?" Jack's mom yelled from the kitchen. Jack's mom was a petite brunette, with big green eyes. A spitting vision of what an older Emily would look like.

"Right here mom, no need to scream," Jack teasingly chided her as he went to give her a hug. After they embraced, their mom went to scoop up Emily as well.

"Okay guys, I have to go, but I'll be back in a few hours," Jack said as he began walking out the door.

"Honey, where are you going? I didn't think you had work tonight?" Jack's mom questioned him as he grabbed the keys.

"Just meeting up with a friend, love you guys!" Jack said as he walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

"A friend?" Their mom asked Emily after the door shut.

"A girl," Emily said while smiling up at her mother.

"Ah," Jack's mother said knowingly and went back to the kitchen to continue to work on dinner.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Anna made it home and their Uncle Olaf met them at the front door.

"Hi girls! How was your first day of school? Come here, warm hugs to go around!" Uncle Olaf said while coming up to the girls to give them both hugs.

"Hi Olaf! It was great and guess what? I got a boyfriend!" Anna said squealing from excitement.

"A what?! On the first day! Anna how can you know him well enough to date him!" Uncle Olaf yelled at her.

"I am so sick of this! Why does nobody approve? You should let me be happy with the man I love!" Anna yelled back while stomping up the stair still leaving Olaf with a shocked expression on his face.

"Did you know about this Elsa?" Olaf asked her.

"Yup, I tried to talk her out of it, but she is as stubborn as I am. We just have to let her do this, no matter how much I don't want her to." Elsa said while sighing.

"Dang, you are probably right. Well Elsa, honey, how was your day?" Olaf asked her as they sat down on the couch. They continued to talk about Elsa's classes and teachers until they heard a doorbell and Elsa instantly smiled.

"I wonder who that is," Uncle Olaf said as he started walking to the door to answer it.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. My friend and I are going for coffee but I'll be back soon. Don't worry," Elsa said smiling at Olaf before opening the door, and after that her smile just grew bigger, but Olaf's smile turned into a from as he saw Jack.

"Hey Elsa!" Jack said, nervous but excited about getting coffee, even though it was just coffee.

"Hey Jack! Oh this is my Uncle Olaf, Olaf this is my friend Jack." Elsa said, introducing the two as they went to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you sir," Jack said as he shook hands with her uncle, wondering where her parents were but deciding not to bring it up.

"So, bye Uncle Olaf!" Elsa said before going to hug him and leave him standing into the doorway dumbfounded as he watched Elsa drag Jack by his hand to his car. Then continue to watch as Jack's car left the driveway.

"TWO BOYFRIENDS?!" Uncle Olaf yelled to no one in particular.

As Elsa and Jack rode in the car, at first, the silence was deafening. But then Jack turned on the radio, and they both began to sing along to the radio, again leaving Jack utterly amazed at her voice. After that they slipped into comfortable conversation again as they entered the coffee shop, the aroma of coffee beans filling their noses and the light chattering of people filled their ears. They stood in line and began debating what to order, until a masculine voice behind them interrupted them.

"Elsa? Is that you?"

Again thank you so much for the reviews and new followers! I hope you like the new chapter! And any guesses who the mystery guy is?


	7. An Old Friend

"Elsa? Is that you?" Both Elsa and Jack turned around when her name was called and Elsa gasped as her hands flew up to her mouth as she saw who was standing behind her.

"Kristoff?" Elsa questioned in almost a whisper, staring at the handsome, buff, dirty blonde boy with light brown eyes and wearing a jean shirt, who standing behind her. Jack just stared at them both, quite confused at their reaction to seeing each other. But before he could say anything, Elsa made a mad dash straight into his arms. He hugged her back, spinning her in the air before putting her back down to push her back to hold her by her shoulders, concerned eyes looking into her blue ones.

"How are you, Elsa? Are you okay? Is Anna okay? Are you both holding up well?" Kristoff asked still looking concerned as Elsa's eyes began to tear up.

"We're okay," she whispered out in response, not daring to talk any louder in fear that she would start bawling. She hadn't seen her best friend in so long, not since before her parent's murder. You see, Elsa and Anna were barely able to go to the burial of their parents, but Elsa locked herself in her room for the rest of the day. Then her and Anna were quickly whisked off to Burgess after the funeral. So Kristoff, nor any of Elsa or Anna's other friends, were able to say goodbye.

Just then Kristoff pulled her close again for another hug but this time they held that position longer, lingering in the comfort it brought each of them, leaving Jack feeling incredibly uncomfortable and confused. He had no idea who this guy was and what his past was with Elsa, but he could tell they went far back.

"God I missed you, I was so worried about both of you." Kristoff said, starting to sound a little choked up as he pulled her closer. They had been best friends their whole life going from diapers to their first years of high school. When Elsa left, Kristoff was worried out of his mind for both her and Anna. He had been very close to the Winters family and had particularly grown quite fond of Anna in the past years, developing a small crush. And since he never had a lot of friends, he felt a lost when they both left.

"I'm okay now though, and I missed you too." Elsa responded as they finally broke apart from their hug and Elsa realized that Jack had been standing here all along.

"Oh my god I'm so rude. Jack this is my friend Kristoff. Kristoff, this is my friend Jack." Elsa introduced them. They both shook hands and smiled at each other, and Elsa took this time to wipe away a stray tear on her face, but Jack saw it.

"Nice to meet you Jack." Kristoff said and Jack responded the same.

"Wait, Kristoff how are you here instead of in Arendelle?" Elsa asked.

"Well, the company I'm working for opened a new chain in Burgess so I'm moving here." Kristoff said.

"Then why didn't I see you at school?" Elsa asked, still a little confused.

"Well, I just moved here today, so I wasn't able to make it." Kristoff explained and Elsa nodded her head to show her understanding. Just then his phone in his pocket beeped. "Shit, I have to go. Elsa, we need to talk again soon, I have missed you guys so much." He said sincerely. He then hugged Elsa before they all said their goodbyes and Elsa promised they would hang out soon. Then as soon as Kristoff left Elsa spoke up again.

"Sorry, I just really haven't seen him in a while," Elsa said while smiling apologetically at Jack.

"It is totally fine. And this might be a personal question, but why was he asking if you were okay? And why was he so worried?" Jack asked, still really confused at the conversation he just overheard. But as he said this Elsa's smile dropped, and he realized that he really brought up the wrong topic. "I'm sorry, stupid question, just forget I said anything." Jack said, trying to make her feel better and see her brilliant smile again.

"No, its okay. I'll tell you another day, just not today. And anyways, you probably don't want to hear the sob story of my life right now." Elsa said while staring down at her feet. And Jack realized that her really hated to see her sad so he grabbed her hand and she looked up at him.

"Hey, it's okay. As long as you are okay now, that is all that matters. You can take as much time as you need to tell me. But I want you to know that I am here for you. Even if we just met, I am still here for you." Jack said intensely looking into her eyes, which started to tear up again when he said this.

"Thank you, Jack," she whispered, looking gratefully up at him. They soon forgot about their serious conversation as they ordered and continued with their not-a-date date as they sat down.

"So, um Christopher was it?" Jack asked, kinda nervous.

"Kristoff, but what about him?" Elsa asked.

"Are you guys together?" Jack blurted out, Elsa seemed surprised by this question and Jack was prepared for the worst.

"Kristoff? And me? Oh god no. I mean he is great and I love him, but no we aren't together." Elsa responded easily.

"Wait, you love him?!" Jack asked, freaking out.

"Yes, I love him. But I love him as a brother." Elsa clarified and Jack sighed in relief.

"Wait, are you jealous?" Elsa asked him mischievously which caused Jack to go bright red.

"Me? No, o-of course not. We just met today anyway, I mean how could I be jealous? I mean what is there to be jealous of? You guys aren't even dating and even if you were dating why would I be jealous?" He was about to continue rambling to try to cover his tracks but Elsa's giggling cut him off.

"Okay, okay. I was just checking." Elsa said with a smile on her face and they both took a sip of their drinks that they previously ordered. But as they set their drinks down, Jack noticed that Elsa's cappuccino left some foam was right above her upper lip. Before he could stop himself, he reached over and wiped off the foam with his thumb from the lip of the surprised Elsa. He let his hand drop as their eyes connected, and now it was Elsa's turn to blush.

"Sorry you just, um, had some foam," Jack said while looking back down at his coffee.

"Oh, no, it's okay," Elsa said also breaking eye contact. After a minute of awkward silence they started joking around again, with the memory of what just happened still at the back of their minds. And all too soon, they were walking to Elsa's doorstep to say goodbye.

"Well, I had a lot of fun," Jack said as they reached her door. Then Elsa did something that was quite unexpected and she took two steps forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He stood there for a second, stiff as a board, surprised that Elsa would be so forward, not that he minded at all. And finally, right when she was about to pull back in embarrassment, he came to senses and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then they just stood in each other's embrace, with Jack not being able to believe that Elsa was in his arms.

"I had fun too. Thanks Jack," She whispered into his ear, causing shivers to run down his spine. And right when he was about to reply the door swung wide open to reveal Anna.

"Hey- Oh did I interrupt something? Sorry, I-I'll just go back inside. Have fun guys," Anna said, kind of embarrassed on how she walked in on them. But she left both of them red-faced.

"S-so, bye I guess," Jack said, while staring at his shoes.

"Y-yeah, bye. See you tomorrow." Elsa said before walking inside. She closed and locked the door and backed up until she hit it, smiling like a complete idiot. After a second, she walked to the window and pulled the curtains back from it, only to see Jack skipping and jumping around back to his car with the same smile on his face, making her smile grow even more.

Hey guys hope you like the new chapter and thank you guys so much for reviewing! It means a lot!


	8. The Past

A few months later, finals were coming up and the air was getting colder. A light dusting of snow covered the buildings and grass as the sun began to rise. The oranges and pinks from the rising sun reflected off the ice and snow, the colors dancing between the houses and the sky. And these colors streamed into Elsa's window, disturbing the girl from her sleep. Lately her nightmares have become less frequent. But when they do occur, they seem to be much worse than normal. She could hear everything more clearly, see everything more clearly, and hear the final shots that ended her parent's lives like it was yesterday. But luckily, she slept peacefully last night and awoke in a good mood. Plus, their music teacher decided to give them a class period off today so she was able to sleep in. Luckily, this was also a late start for her Uncle Olaf so he was able to drop Anna off on time before going to work, so Elsa wouldn't have to, which she was extremely grateful for. She got up and quickly jumped into the shower before choosing what to wear. She grabbed a large cream sweater and a pair of light skinny jeans. She threw her hair up into a cute, messy bun and then added a maroon scarf and ankle boots. She continued to do her makeup lightly with a brush of light pink lip-gloss. She then grabbed an apple, her backpack, and keys and ran out of the door. And like usual, the only thing on her mind the whole morning was Jack. Although they are not dating, she felt like she had never been closer to anyone else in her life. Although her and Kristoff were great friends, Jack and her had something different. Kristoff and her bickered like siblings while Jack and her just understood each other. Of course they teased each other but it was different. She felt like she could tell him anything, and although she hadn't said anything about her parents, he hadn't pushed her to tell him about it. And that was one thing she could never even begin to tell him how much it meant to her. And he was one of the people she looked forward to seeing most everyday.

And today especially, just the thought of seeing him got her through her horrible classes. She walked into the cafeteria with her brain already burnt out until two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A deep voice said behind her. But just by the smell of mint she knew who it was.

"Jack," she laughed as she turned around smiling at him. But he just laughed with her.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" He said as he pulled her over to the lunch line.

"Why are you so hungry? Breakfast was only a few hours ago," Elsa, teased him.

"Exactly! HOURS! I'm in agony!" Jack said dramatically. Even though Jack was well known throughout the school as someone not to mess with, everybody could tell that he had a soft spot for the new girl. Even his friends often teased him about it but he usually just ignored them and tried to change the topic. They grabbed their lunch and they talked and laughed until they sat down at a table together. For Elsa, she thought the day couldn't get any better, but she should have known better for a day couldn't be that perfect.

"Hey Elsa! Hey Jack!" Anna said as she and Rapunzel sat down at the same table.

"Hey guys!" Elsa responded happily while eating her lunch.

"We were just talking about Anna's last date with Hans. It was so romantic." Rapunzel gushed.

"It really was! He is definitely the one, Elsa! And I mean THE ONE!" Anna claimed while Elsa just rolled her eyes and smiled a fake smile at her sister. Sadly, Anna was falling for all of Hans' tricks and it made her sick. But considering that their last discussion about Hans that they had a few weeks ago didn't go so well, she decided to keep her mouth shut. "Ooh by the way he is going to have a Christmas party and you are all invited! It is just the weekend after we finish finals so Elsa, you have no excuses not to come!"

"Eh, I don't know Anna," Elsa replied uneasily. Although she had been to a fair amount of parties in high school, she didn't have a good feeling about this one.

"But it will be fun! Plus, Jack will be there!" Anna said, trying her best to persuade her.

"I will?" Jack asked her, not really wanting to go to one of Hans' parties.

"Yes, you will and you can bring your friends too. So will you come?" Anna said but this time she used her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! You know I can't say no to your puppy dog eyes!" Elsa said and Jack reluctantly pulled out his phone to text his friends about the party because if Elsa was going, he would not miss it.

"I know," Anna said feeling accomplished. "Oh and guess what? Elsa, look at this!" Anna said excitedly while she shoved a random flier in front of Elsa. On it read, _Auditions for the Burgess Ice Skating Team Monday-Friday 3:00-4:00._ But as Elsa read this, her face just paled. Flashbacks from the accident in her childhood ran through her mind.

"A-Anna, you know I can't, I just, I don't think I can yet-" Elsa tried to say but Anna just cut her off. Elsa's tone immediately brought Jack's attention back to the conversation and he stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"Of course you can, Elsa! Just like the old days! I know you can do it! I'll be right there to help you!" Anna said but Elsa just shook her head.

"Anna, no. I think it'll just be too much, you know why I can't," Elsa responded trying to convince Anna that she just wasn't ready but Anna wasn't giving up, while Jack and Rapunzel just stared back and forth between the sisters, equally confused.

"Oh, come on Elsa! You can do it! The accident happened a while ago anyway! And Mom and Dad would have wanted you to!" Anna said but knew that as soon as it slipped out of her mouth that it was bad thing to say.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled at her as she abruptly stood up from the table. Then continued in a calmer voice, "Low card to play Anna, low card."

"Elsa, I'm sor-," Anna tried to apologize but Elsa cut her off from there.

"It's fine. I got to go, bye," she said while grabbing her stuff and walking outside. Jack tried to call out to her but she just shrugged it off and kept walking.

"God, that was so stupid," Anna whispered to herself. She felt horrible about mentioning their parents to Elsa but she just really wanted Elsa to start ice-skating again.

"I'm going to go after her," Jack said, determined to see if she was okay. But Anna stopped him.

"I would give her a few minutes to herself, then see if she is okay." She responded, head in her hands.

"Why did she get so upset over ice skating?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, it was when Elsa and I were younger, in about middle school. All of Elsa's life she had been ice-skating. She had actually been training for the Olympics, before it happened." Anna said and her eyes began to tear up. Rapunzel put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked warily. Anna took a deep breath before deciding to tell the story.

"Well, I decided to go with her to the rink one day. After her practice she took me out on the ice. I was pretty wobbly at first but I got the hang of after a while. After I was steady on my feet, I convinced Elsa to help me try a jump. She taught me a really basic jump and I tried it. But when I did, I lost my footing. I fell and hit my head on the ice. That's all I remember but apparently, I was taken to the hospital. I almost died." Anna said, whispering the last sentence and Rapunzel gasped while Jack just stared at her in shock. But Anna just continued on. "Anyway, Elsa blamed herself for it ever since. She shut me out for a whole year after that and refused to step on the ice again. She felt so guilty about what happened. Even our mom and dad told her it was an accident and encouraged her to go on the ice again but she wouldn't. That is why she freaked out when I talked to her about it. She was always just so happy when she skated, and she was amazing at it too. But I shouldn't have pushed her about it." Anna finished. The table sat in silence until the bell for lunch rang. As they stood up, Anna and Rapunzel hugged and they all said goodbye and went their separate ways. But Jack couldn't care less about going to class. The only thought on his mind was Elsa.

Hey guys sorry for not posting in a while! Also I know the time skip is big between the first day and finals is pretty big but I have a few ideas where they have to be pretty comfortable with each other so I've sped things up a little. Again, thanks for the reviews and any comments and/or reviews are really appreciated!


	9. The Past: Part 2

Jack frantically ran throughout the hallways of Burgess High, footsteps echoing throughout the empty halls. With no luck, he decided to make a lap around the school. The school was pretty big and after a while Jack was about to give up, until he saw a certain platinum blonde sitting against a tree on the other side of their school's field. He began to jog across the field only to slow down as he came closer, the thin layer of snow crunching beneath his feet. Elsa was sitting with her knees pulled up to her stomach and her arms wrapped around them with a far off look in her eyes.

"Elsa," Jack called her softly, and when she looked up at him Jack finally saw the pain in her eyes that she had been concealing this whole time. She didn't say anything but he slowly walked towards her, sat down beside her, and continued to wrap his arms around her small body. As soon as she felt his strong arms around her, she slowly returned his embrace and in less than a minute she was clutching onto him while tears wracked her body. She didn't like to cry in front of people, but with Jack she made an exception. "It's okay, let it all out," he said soothingly. And she cried harder and harder, finally with someone to comfort her this time.

"Did Anna tell you?" Elsa managed to get out in between tears. And when she felt Jack nod his head, she began to sit up, but kept her head bowed. "I'm a monster," she whispered. And Jack just sat completely still for a moment, not understanding how a simple accident led her to believe she was a monster, but he shook himself out of his shock and grabbed her by the shoulders, earning a surprised look from the girl sitting next to him.

"You are not a monster. What happened was an accident and you can't blame yourself for that." Jack told her, his voice and expression showing more seriousness than she had ever seen. But she just shook her head, ignoring him.

"But I should have been watching her more closely. She was my responsibility and I failed her and I failed my parents," She said while whispering the last sentence.

"Els, you have done nothing wrong. There was nothing you could have-" Jack said but he was soon cut off.

"But there was, Jack! I could have saved her if I just stopped her from trying that stupid jump!" Elsa snapped at him. But soon could barely continue as more sobs wracked her body. "I could have saved her, and I could have saved them too.

"Elsa, what are you talking about?" Jack asked."My parents. I could have saved my parents." Elsa said and found herself once again crying into Jack's hoodie. And he just held her and let her cry, but then interrupting the silence as he talked.

"What happened, Elsa?" Jack softly asked her. She pulled back again and looked into Jack's eyes. And right then and there, just by seeing the concern and caring in his eyes, she knew she could trust him. So she did. She told him about that fateful night and about her nightmares. She told him everything. She told him about her fears and her worries. About how scared she is every night and how she truly hates falling asleep. Because falling asleep just warrants the darkness to take her mind on a horrifying trip down memory lane, back to that one night that will be forever burned into her mind. And once she was done, Jack just stared at her in shock, for this was the first time he realized how much hell she had actually been through.

"I'm so sorry snowflake," Jack whispered into her ear. And they stayed underneath that tree, tangled in each other's embrace, appreciating the warmth that the other radiated which perfectly balanced out the cold that surrounded them. Then Jack looked over at her body against his and thought how if he could, he would stay here forever. But he also saw her expression, and he couldn't stand that look of pain on her face.

"Hey, how about we get out of here?" He whispered to her. She lifted her head to face him and slowly nodded. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying but he still thought she was the most beautiful creature in the world. He helped her get up and then surprised her by scooping her up to carry her bridal style back to his car, causing her to giggle and smile at him before she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Neither spoke a word to each other in the comfortable silence during the walk to the parking lot. He carefully set her down before they both hopped in his car. And as he started the engine he looked over at her one more time before making himself a promise. A promise to always protect the girl beside him, no matter what, to shield her from any more pain.


	10. Ice Cream

The car ride was quiet, not a word spoken between the two. Jack was constantly looking out of the side of his eye at the girl sitting next to him, who was staring at her hands clasped together in her lap. He didn't exactly know what to do in situations like this. Whenever Emma would cry he would just hug her and try to console her until she would stop, and after a while, her cheery, peppy attitude would come back. But with the awkward silence between him and Elsa at the moment, he was at a loss. He never really had to comfort anybody other than his sister, so he was way out of his element. But out of pure instinct he took a hand off of the wheel and enfolded Elsa's hand with his own. She jumped in surprise but relaxed almost instantly, giving him a warm smile in return. God he loved to see her smile, and to know that he was the cause of it warmed his heart that much more. He gave her one more fleeting smile before turning his eyes back to the road.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, her voice still hoarse from crying.

"Well, you are just about to find out," he responded as he unlaced their hands to put them on the steering wheel and pulled into parking spot. Out of curiosity, Elsa looked out of the window to find that they were pulled up in front of a store. But not just any store. She looked back at the boy in the drivers seat with a huge smile, only to find the seat empty. She turned when she heard her door open, and found the white-haired boy she was looking for. He had one hand on the door, with the other held out for her and a teasing smile on his face.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She didn't say anything, but instead she took his hand, hopped out of the car, shut the door behind her, and made a mad dash inside, dragging him behind her. They stumbled into the shop laughing and giggling, like two school children. They finally stopped laughing when a voice sounded throughout the store.

"Hi, welcome to Sarah's Bakery and Ice Cream Shoppe, are you two ready to order?" A boy around their age asked them from behind the counter. He had bright red hair and wore a nametag that read Peter.

"Sure, I'll have two scoops of mint chip in a cup, please," Jack asked as he stepped up to the counter. It didn't take long before Jack was handed his and next it was Elsa's turn.

"And for the lovely lady," the boy asked her with a charming smile. He was about to send her a wink as well until he noticed Jack's intense glare that was focused on him that seemed to stare right into his soul. The boy coughed and stared at his shoes until Elsa answered him.

"Um, I'll have two scoops of chocolate, also in a cup," she said and then bumped Jack's shoulder. He looked to her only to find that she noticed how he was glaring and she glared at him making sure he released his gaze on the boy. He looked away in embarrassment for being caught, his cheeks tinted light pink.

"Be nice," she whispered. But before Jack could respond, Peter was giving Elsa her ice cream and ringing it up at the cash register.

"So, that will be eight dollars and fifty cents," Peter said, still refusing to look Jack in the eyes. Elsa tried to grab money out of her pocket but Jack stopped her and handed over a ten-dollar bill.

"Keep the change," Jack said before they took their ice cream and walked out.

"You know, I could have paid for my own ice cream," Elsa said.

"Yeah, I know, but what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let you pay?" Jack said with a smirk.

"Since when were you a gentlemen? You practically scared the crap out of that just because he was smiling at me!" She replied with a teasing smile.

"Hey, protecting you from flirty guys who are no good for you is being a gentlemen!" Jack responded.

"And who is good for me then?" She asked.

"Uh, um," Jack stuttered. _"Shit, shit, shit. Should not have said that."_ He thought as he stumbled on his words. "I don't know but better than him!" He finally came up with, his cheeks burning bright as a tomato. But Elsa just laughed it off and began to talk about something else. They decided to take a walk while they finished eating and right when they got back to their car, they were interrupted. Two guys walked in front of them on the sidewalk, and Jack and Elsa instantly recognized both of them. Their names were Scar and Pete, both known pretty well throughout the school for frequently beating kids up.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Scar said. He was pretty well built with shaggy black hair while Pete was a pretty big guy. He wasn't fat, but pretty beefy. He used to play for the football team until his reputation for injuring the opposing team's players got him kicked off.

"Taking the little new girl on a date, are we?" Pete continued he and Scar took a step closer to the couple. Jack pulled Elsa behind him as they did and stood strong.

"What do you two want?" Jack growled back at them.

"Well, we just happen to have a debt to settle with you," Scar growled back at him as he rolled up the sleeves to his shirt. Jack remembered how the two bullies had once started to beat up Bunny for making some smart-ass comment, and they got a few hits in too until Jack stepped in and took them by surprise. He ended up knocking them both out and only walked away with a few bruises and a black eye. But that was the problem, he had the element of surprise there where as here he didn't know if he could take them. Although Jack didn't get into a lot of fights, he also never lost one. But then again he usually fights one-on-one. And so the challenge began. Just as they both started to come towards Jack, he pushed Elsa back so she would be out of the way, and she fell backwards on her butt. Scar threw the first punch but Jack saw it coming and easily dodged it and returned with one of his own. It was an easy jab but it nicked Scar on his jaw, stunning him for a moment. But while Jack was concentrated on him, he didn't see Pete coming at him. But Elsa did see him.

"Jack, look out!" Elsa screamed at him. Jack turned just in time as Pete landed a punch on his stomach, and another on his cheek. Jack stumbled back and got looked up in time to see Pete bringing his arm back and Scar stumbling back towards the both of them. Jack intercepted Pete's punch, grabbed his head and shoved it down as he brought his knee up to his face. He pulled him up again to throw another jab at his face before shoving him back on the ground. Unfortunately, while he did this Scar was able to come up behind him and pulled him in a headlock. Jack struggled against him but knew it was no use for Scar had the upper hand. Scar held him there while Pete got up.

"Not so tough now are you?" Scar said from behind him. Pete walked up and started landing punch after punch on Jack's stomach and face. Jack could hear Elsa calling his name but his vision was starting to get blurry. Then Elsa came up from behind Scar, grabbed a bottle from the street, and smashed it over his head, stunning him for a while and causing him to let Jack go. Jack used this distraction as an opportunity to catch Pete's incoming punch and land a kick to his stomach, earning a cracking sound, signaling that he probably broke one of his ribs. He then roundhouse kicked him in the face to finish him off. He turned back around to see Scar walking back towards Elsa, who he could tell was scared but stood her ground. He ran up to the pair.

"Hey Scar!" Jack yelled and right as he turned around, Jack punched him in the face, bringing him to his knees. Jack took one more breath before he wound his fist back one more time, and landed a right hook across his face, effectively knocking him out. Elsa watched him as he stood there for a moment, trying to catch his breath but a second later she ran straight for him, barely giving him time to react before she threw he arms around him. Although he was in a little pain, he couldn't care less and he held her tight against him, glad she was okay. But after a while standing there, she pulled back.

"Are you okay? You got hit so many times and I tried to get them to let you go but Scar just shoved me back and I am so sorry." Elsa said and was going to continue rambling but he cut her off and pulled her into a tight embrace again.

"Hey, I'm fine. I've been in worse situations. I'm just glad you are okay." Jack said in between breaths, still tired from fighting. He pulled away a second later.

"My face isn't too messed up right? Because my mom would kill me if I came home beat up," Jack said, his tone sounding desperate. The last time Jack came home from a fight his mom freaked out, lectured him about fighting, then started crying out worry for him. He eventually calmed her down saying it wasn't bad, but after that he was determined to not fight.

"Then for your own survival, you better come wash up at my house first," She said.  
"No, it's fine. I couldn't impose like th-" He said but was cut off.

"No, you aren't imposing. And anyway, you were there for me. Now it's my turn to be there for you." Elsa said with a smile. And he knew that he couldn't turn her down so he begrudgingly agreed.

"Oh, and I'm driving." She added with a smirk before grabbing the car keys.

"What? Why?" He whined as they began to walk to the car.

"Because your hands are messed up," she replied simply. He decided not to argue with her on this one because he knew that she was just as stubborn as he was and she kind of had a point. They got in the car but before they drove off Jack grabbed her hand one more time.

"Sorry Els, I didn't want you to be involved in that. I didn't mean to put you in danger." He said with his head bowed. He couldn't help but blame himself, if he hadn't brought her there or if she were with anybody else, it wouldn't have happened. She saw the guilt forming in his eyes and gave his hand a little squeeze, causing him to look up.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. And look, I am totally fine," Elsa said. "Now let's go!" She turned on the ignition and began to drive. The ride was only about twenty minutes long but Jack had fallen asleep in the first five minutes. After Elsa pulled into her driveway, she turned the ignition off and looked over to Jack, who was sleeping peacefully against the window. She lightly brushed some of his silvery-white hair out of his face, and he began to stir. She didn't blame Jack for what happened today, not at all. She even felt safer now, knowing that even if something happened, Jack would be her knight in shining armor. _"How cliché,"_ she thought while shaking her head. She knew that she was starting to fall for the boy beside her; she just didn't know that he had already fallen for her.

Hey guys! This is a kinda long chapter but I hope you like it! And school is going to start soon so I'm going to try and write a ton of chapters in advance but just a warning that I'll probably update slower than I would like. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows, it really means a lot to me, and I hope you all had a good summer!


	11. Smiles

Elsa was sitting in the library; her history book wide open, her bun messed up, and her eyes were staring down at the pages. To anybody that passed by her it would look like she was just another student cramming for finals, but her mind was somewhere else. Particularly, to how her night ended a few nights ago.

 _Elsa had hopped out of the car and ran around to the other side while Jack started to wake up from his nap. She pulled open his door as he sat up, rubbing his eyes._

 _"Wake up sleepy head," Elsa teased him with a smile. "Come on, let's go inside." She helped him out of the car and they slowly walked into the house._

 _"Is anybody home?" Jack asked as Elsa unlocked the door._

 _"Nah, my Uncle Olaf is at work and Anna is hanging out with her friends after school so we'll be alone." She told him. She sat him down on the couch before running out of the room. But before he could look around, Elsa rushed back in the room with a hand towel and a steaming bowl of water._

 _"What are you doing?" Jack questioned her as she sat on the ground next to the couch._

 _"I'm helping. Can you, um, take off your shirt and lay down?" She asked, her cheeks heating up a little. He just raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk on his face._

 _"You know, if you wanted to see me shirtless you could have just asked. I would've been happy to oblige," He said while grabbing the back of his shirt and lifting it over his head. Elsa's eyes roamed down his body until she realized what she was doing. Her eyes snapped back to his as he spoke. "Like what you see?" He asked, still wearing his infamous smirk._

 _"Oh, shut up," She mumbled, her face as red as a tomato. He lay back on the couch and she dipped the towel in water. She took a look at his chest and pressed the towel to the biggest bruise hoping to ease the pain. He hissed in pain at first but made no moves to stop her. "Sorry," she mumbled and lightly pressed the towel to his wound again._

 _"It's fine," he told her. After a few minutes, she had cleaned up most of the wounds on his chest and was going to start on his face before Jack spoke up._

 _"Hey what is this?" He asked as he softly grabbed her arms to better inspect it. It was about three inches long but luckily it wasn't that deep._

 _"It's nothing, my arm just got scratched when Scar shoved me back. But I'm okay," She said nonchalantly, but he wouldn't listen to it._

 _"Come here, sit down," He said as he sat himself up and moved over on the couch so there was enough room. She was about to refuse but she shut her mouth, knowing full well that he was just as stubborn as she was. She sat next to him and he took the towel from her, re-dipped it in the hot water, gently took her arm, and pressed the towel against the cut. She flinched a little but otherwise said nothing. As soon as the pain subsided, she took the towel back again._

 _"Hey, wha-" Jack began but was cut off._

 _"Nope. I'm fine, it's your turn." She replied. She pressed the towel against his cheek as he stared up at her. He had never truly admired her from this distance. Yes they have hugged and he has stared at her before, but never had he been this close to her. He could see the light dusting of freckles across her face. How her light makeup perfectly complemented her complexion and her lips looked so damn soft he just wanted to lean a little closer and close the gap between them, but he didn't. And instead he found himself getting lost in her eyes, unable to look away. She suddenly looked back at him, she tried to tear her eyes away but she just couldn't. She found herself lost in the deep pools of blue that seemed to put her in a trance. She saw his eyes flicker to her lips and back up towards her eyes again. With any other guy, she would have pushed him away. But Jack wasn't just any other guy. And in that moment she would've risked it all to allow the magnetism she felt for him to just pull her a little further forward. She couldn't think straight, at least not when he was looking at her like that. Both their eyes flickered towards each other's lips again, and they began to move a little closer. But right before their lips touched, when they could feel each others breath on their faces, the door swung open, and in skipped Anna. But she came right to a stop as she saw Elsa and Jack sitting on the couch. With their close proximity and Jack not exactly wearing a shirt, she put two and two together._

 _"Woah, you guys move fast," Anna said, pretty surprised at the scene in front of her. Which now consisted of Elsa scrambling off the couch and Jack struggling to get his shirt on again._

 _"Anna it isn't what it looks like," Elsa said._

 _"Uh, are you sure?" Anna asked skeptically and Jack chuckled._

 _"Yes, I am sure!" Elsa said exasperated._

 _"Okay, so do you want to explain what happened?" Anna responded with another question._

 _"Well, Jack wanted to cheer me up-"_

 _"Yeah I can see that…"_

 _"Not like that Anna! And anyways, he took me to get ice cream then we got jumped by Scar and Pete but Jack beat them up and I was just helping him get cleaned up!" Elsa yelled._

 _"So, you were giving him a kiss to make it feel better?"_

Jack soon left after that but not after a few more embarrassing questions from Anna. The thing that was keeping Elsa's mind from her studies was just how close they came to kissing. It bothered her that she almost kissed him, but at the same time it didn't. She never trusted someone as much as she trusted Jack. She already shared so much of herself with him and it had only been a few months. What if a relationship between them didn't work out? She couldn't picture her life without him and she wasn't sure she wanted to risk it. But at the same time, her heart jumped every time she saw him and she couldn't help beginning to fall for him. Her head banged on her book as she let out a frustrated groan. She heard the library doors open and she heard someone running behind her but she didn't lift her head to check who it was. To be honest, she didn't have to because she knew exactly who it was a second later.

"Hey Elsie! Hey what is wrong?" Anna asked her and she sat down.

"Nothing," Elsa mumbled. But Anna just patiently waited for her to continue while rubbing a hand over her back. "It's about Jack."  
"What about Jack?"

"I don't know what to do."  
"Well do you like him?"

"No. Well, yes. But, I don't know!"

"Well if you like him, go for it."

"But what if it doesn't work out and I loose him."  
"Elsa, if you both like each other, which I know you do, then you should at least give it a shot. Some things might just be worth the risk." Anna said. At this, Elsa's head peeked up at her younger sister.

"Wow, when did you get so wise?" She asked in astonishment.  
"Well, Hans has been kind of distant lately, and Kristoff has been helping tutor me in a few subjects, so I guess I picked it up from him." Anna replied, looking down sheepishly.  
"Hans has been distant?" Elsa asked.  
"Yah but it is okay, I'm sure he is just stressed out about finals." Anna said, without a doubt in her mind.

"Okay, but in my opinion, you and Kristoff would look really cute together." Elsa said while she sat up and Anna's eyes widened to the size of balloons.

"What?! What are you talking about? I do have a boyfriend you know." Anna responded flustered, but clearly Elsa's comment left her thinking.

"I know. I'm just saying," She responded with a sly smirk. Anna lightly pushed Elsa's shoulder and they both started cracking up. They spent the rest of the day studying. Well it was mostly Elsa studying with Anna helping her get sidetracked. But she enjoyed her sister's company nonetheless. And that night both sisters slept with smiles on their faces.

Hey guys! This isn't my best chapter but I still hope you guys like it!


	12. The Party

Finally, after a lot of stress and a few small panic attacks, finals were over. And sadly, that meant Hans' party was coming up.

"Come on Elsa you have to look nice!" Anna yelled at the platinum blonde who was stubbornly lying on top of her bed. Anna had begun to throw clothes everywhere looking for the perfect outfit for her older sister. She herself was wearing a high-waisted light pink skirt, a white halter crop-top, and a pair of white wedges to match. Her hair was in its normal side braids and her make-up was already done.

"Anna, I just really don't want to go." Elsa said as she rolled over on her side. Although she wanted to see Jack and everybody, she didn't trust Hans one bit. By this time in the year she had heard how much of a player Hans is, not just from Jack but from a lot of other people and she didn't want Anna and Hans' even out of her sight.

"But Elssssssssaaaa! You promised you would go with me!" Anna whined while still looking through her closet. A second later a defeated looking Rapunzel came in.

"I got nothing. I looked through your whole closet Anna but nothing stood out! Plus you and Elsa have such different styles!" She said and slumped next to Elsa on the bed in defeat. She was wearing a short-sleeved pink high low dress, which was embroidered on the top and faded into a lilac purple towards the bottom. But Anna refused to give up.

"Oh my god I found it! I found the perfect dress for you!" Anna shouted at the top of her lungs as she pulled the dress out of the closet. It was a navy off the shoulder dress that had a bustier bodice and flared out at the skirt into a skater silhouette. Even Elsa had to admit it was one of her better purchases. While Rapunzel and Anna were still squealing about the dress, Elsa just sighed, grabbed it, and walked into the bathroom to change. She finally got it on and looked into the mirror. Normally, she wouldn't wear a dress like this because it did show a little cleavage, but then again, this was a party. So she swiped on some makeup but this time she did more of a smoky eye. She put her hair in a tight braid and walked back out to her room. Anna and Rapunzel stood there, equally stunned for a moment before they continued squealing.

"Jack is going to have a heart attack when he sees you!" Rapunzel said but Elsa just blushed.

"I know but there is one thing you have to do." Anna said.

"What do I have to do?" Elsa asked.

"Okay whip your head in a few circles and shake it side to side." Anna instructed.

"But that will mess up my braid!" Elsa complained, but then complied under Anna's intense gaze.

"Good now brush your bangs back." Anna continued. Elsa did as told and Anna nodded her head in approval. Elsa then slipped on some wedges and they all walked out to Elsa's car together. The car ride was full with light conversation as they made their way over. And when they did, boy was that a sight to see. Hans' house was lit up with lights and the music was so loud Elsa was surprised the neighbors hadn't called the cops. The two girls in the back seat were about to rush inside but before they did they stopped to make sure Elsa was behind them.

"Go ahead, I'm gonna wait for Jack. He said he is almost here." She said with a small smile. The two girls nodded and rushed inside. She was about to call him before she saw a car coming down the street and recognized it as his. She could tell the rest of Jack's friends were in it and was kind of nervous about meeting them, but tried to push all of those thought to the side as they got out of the car. But as soon as Jack walked up to her, his legs and mind stopped working all at once. I mean Elsa was beautiful, he saw that everyday. But right here and right now, in that dress, she looked damn hot. Her normal braid was a little messier and her bangs were pushed back over her face while her dark eyeshadow and her red lips looked as inviting as ever. She looked like Aphrodite, a freaking godess. And all he wanted to do was take her face in his hands and kiss the life out of her. But then again his mind and body still weren't working. Meanwhile his friends went up to meet Elsa.

"Ah, so this is the beauty Jack has been going on and on about all the time," Bunny said with a smile and a wink, which seemed to finally snapped Jack out of his trance. He watched Elsa get acquainted with his friends. Tooth and Elsa seemed to hit it off and were laughing as everybody decided to go in.

"You can go say hi to Jack and we will meet you guys in there," Tooth said slyly with a smirk and another wink. Elsa and Jack just blushed which caused everybody to chuckle and walk inside. As soon as they were alone, Jack walked up to Elsa and folded her into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer.

"You look like a goddamn goddess tonight Elsa," Jack whispered huskily in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Thank you," she replied, her breath on his neck giving him the same sensation. They finally broke apart after a minute and just stared at each other.

"We should probably go inside," Elsa whispered and Jack nodded his head to agree with her. She was about to walk in before he offered an arm out to her. He held a teasing gleam in his eyes, that just twinkled with mischief but Elsa just giggled and happily linked her arm with his. They walked inside, arm in arm, walking past all of the drunk teenagers sloppily making out. And when they made it in, the huge crowd and pounding music made it so it was going to be hard to find anybody but Jack did find the drinks table.

"Hey do you want anything?" Jack asked as he grabbed himself a beer.

"Nah, I'm going to be driving home but usually I would." Elsa replied. Jack popped the top to the beer and took a sip.

"Yah, since Tooth isn't a huge drinker she decided to be our designated driver." Jack said in response. Elsa was looking around until she finally found the redhead and the blonde she was looking for dancing together.

"Hey there is Anna and Rapunzel! I'm going to go say hi, do you want to come?" Elsa asked.

"Um, and go embarrass myself on the dance floor? No thank you, but I'm going to go find my friends. Do you want to meet up later?" He suggested.

"Sure. See you later," Elsa said with a sly smile before walking off, hips swaying behind her.

"God, that girl is going to kill me," Jack groaned to himself before walking off to find his friends, who he previously saw on the side of the dance floor. He finally made his way over to his friends.

"Hey guys!" He screamed over the loud music. His friends turned to him with smiles and fist bumps.

"So, Elsa?" Sandy signed. Sandy was deaf but most of their friends tried to learn sign language to talk with him.

"She is quite a pretty girl, Jack," North joined in as well.

"She is. She is amazing, but I don't know if she likes me the same way that I like her," Jack said sheepishly.

"AH! So you do like her," Bunny teased with a smile.

"Yah, yah I do," Jack said confidently, even though his cheeks were a little pink. And as he said this Tooth just squealed and hugged him.

"Awww that is just so cute Jack! And hey isn't that her right there?" Tooth asked while she pointed to a group of girls. It looked like Elsa and Rapunzel was making her dance with them. At one point, she threw her head back and laughed but continued dancing with them, swaying her hips in time with the music. And Jack was just put into another trance, because damn could that girl move. He kept staring at her an drooling, until Gaston decided to come up right behind her. He grabbed her by the hips, surprising Elsa and started grinding up against her. And right there he snapped, he ran right up to them but before he could do anything, Elsa turned around and slapped him so hard he fell to the floor, which was pretty easy seeing how drunk he was. He struggled to get back up to his feet but when he did Jack was sure to get in between him and his girl. Well, technically not HIS girl but, at this moment, he didn't even care.

"Get lost," Jack snarled at him and Gaston backed away in fright. Jack stood there for a few more seconds before turning back around. "Hey are you okay?" He asked Elsa, staring into her eyes.

"Yes, I am totally fine. But thank you for coming to save me," Elsa said, smiling gratefully because even though she had it handled, she was glad he was there. And as if he was reading her mind,

"I will always be there for Elsa," he said. They continued staring at each other until they heard a squealing noise right next to them.

"Oh my gosh Anna was so right you guys are adorable!" Rapunzel yelled excitedly while Jack and Elsa just turned beet red.

"We are not ador- hey where did Anna go?" Elsa asked her.

"Well, she said a while a go Hans went to go get drinks but hadn't come back so she went to look for him." Rapunzel said nonchalantly but Elsa immediately tensed up.

"And she went alone?" She asked and when Rapunzel nodded in response she immediately began to freak out. "Oh, god. Jack I have a really bad feeling about this. What if he tries something? We have to go find her, come on guys." Elsa said determinedly while walking away. Jack and Rapunzel just glanced at each other before following right behind her. It seemed as if they checked everywhere before they finally came across a room where they heard yelling inside.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HER?" A female voice screamed and immediately Elsa knew it was Anna.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?" A male voice responded.

"WHY DO I CARE?! BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"SO?"

"I-I thought you loved me. You told me you loved me so why would you kiss her?"

"You thought I really loved you? You are just an ugly little bitch who was too naïve, even though your sister warned you about me. Anna, if only someone could love you." Hans said. And at that Elsa burst through the door to see Anna almost in tears.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU DON'T DARE TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Elsa screamed at him as she ran toward him and punched him face. He almost fell down at the impact but regained his stance in time to see Elsa pull him forward by his collar. "You talk to my sister ever again, or even stand in the same room as her, the next place you will be is in the hospital." She growled in his face before bringing her knee up, kneeing him in the groin. He groaned in pain before wailing on the floor, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

"You bitch," he shot back at her before she reeled her leg back and kicked him in the ribs, hearing a satisfying snap. She took a few breaths before she turned around looking at the surprised face of Jack and Rapunzel and the crushed face of Anna. Immediately, she took a few strides over to her sister and embraced her as Anna started sobbing into her shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. He's not worth it," Elsa softly told her, rubbing her hand in slow circles against her back.

"I-I'm s-so sorry E-Elsa that I d-didn't believe y-you. I w-was so s-stupid." Anna cried, but Elsa just shushed her and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Come on let's get you out of here," Elsa said before starting to lead Anna out of the door. Jack helped clear the crowd and Rapunzel followed behind, trying to comfort Anna as best as possible. They finally made it back to Elsa's car and got Anna and Rapunzel in the back seat. Before Elsa went into her car, she walked right into Jack's arms, calming her down.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Jack said causing Elsa to laugh as they pulled back. "Drive safe, text me when you get back. You were awesome tonight Elsa," Jack said softly. And before she could respond he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. And as soon as his lips touched her cheek she found herself frozen. He just chuckled at her response. He waved goodbye as she got in her car and drove away, and as she did she couldn't help but touch the spot on her cheek where Jack's lips had previously been and smiled to herself all of the way home and until she fell asleep in her bed.

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! And if you were wondering, I was picturing the dress to be something like this but in navyà . Thanks again guys! Oh and thank you so much for any suggestions because they are very helpful! Thanks again for all reviews and follows!


	13. Nightmares

Hi guys! I am so happy for the enthusiastic reviews from the last chapter! Thank you so much for all of them! Anyway, there won't be any Jelsa in this chapter sadly but I still hope you all like it!

* * *

 _It was a full moon that night. It shimmered on top of all of the houses and lit up the streets but there was one particular house on a certain street. The house was a white Victorian styled house with light blue accents. There was a small garden in the front lawn and the lights from inside the house shone brightly threw the windows. Inside the house is what seemed like any other happy family._

 _"I don't get it! It doesn't make sense! They are numbers they should be in order not scattered around the paper mixed in with letters and shapes!" Anna sighed frustrated with her head buried in her hands. Elsa was at the other end of the table trying to stifle a giggle as their father smiled and shook his head back and forth at the young girl._

 _"Come on Anna, try it again, but make sure you remember the difference between cosine and sin," their father instructed. Anna begrudgingly lifted her head and began writing out the problem again._

 _"Dinner is almost ready!" Their mom yelled from the kitchen. They all began to get up to walk to the kitchen to help their mom before suddenly, the doorbell rang._

 _"Who would be at our house right now? We didn't invite anyone over," Their mom wondered as she began to walk to the door. That was until a hand stopped her. She stared up to her husband, who wore a fearful and hesitant expression._

 _"Honey, you don't think he was serious, do you?" He said and instantly she knew what he meant while their two daughters were left confused._

 _"Who is at the door, daddy?" Anna asked but neither parents acknowledged her interruption._

 _"Adgar, he is in jail how could he possibly follow through with his threat?" the mother spoke with what seemed like confidence, but her husband saw right through that because of the small tremble in her voice._

 _"I don't want to take any chances. Idun, take the girls and go hide. I'll go check who is at the door." Adgar said before embracing both of his daughters._

 _"Dad, what is happening?" Elsa asked after hugging her dad back, her tone more fearful and confused by the minute._

 _"Hey, everything is going to be fine. I love you both so very much and I promise you that you are going to be okay. Take care of each other girls. Go honey, I love you too. I'll be right back." Adgar said before standing up with his head held high and walking to the door as the doorbell rang once again. Idun had pushed the girls into the closet and began moving things around._

 _"Mom, what are you doing? Who is at the door? What is going on?" Elsa asked, her voice trembling but never wavering while clutching on to her younger sister. The mom finally shoved a cabinet a little to the left before prying a carpet square up, a small trapdoor coming up with it. Idun picked up a flashlight from beside her in the closet before shining the light into the hole._

 _"Go in here. There is a small space in between the house and the ground that the plumber used when they set up the plumbing in the house. Go under here and wait till it is safe. I love you both so much but promise me you will stay here?" She asked, a single tear dropping onto her face._

 _"We promise," Elsa and Anna whispered at the same time, tears shedding from their eyes as well. The two girls stepped down into the hole and after their final goodbyes, Idun closed up the hatch. The two girls heard their mother moving things back into place to cover up the opening and then sat in silence until they heard the door opening. Then they heard unknown voices and their father's voice in reply. It went back and forth, both voices getting louder until they heard a shot ring out. Anna cried out in fear but Elsa quickly placed a hand over her mouth._

 _"IDUN!" They heard their dad yell. Both girls gasped as they sat with tears wracking their body. They heard a commotion and shuffle until the voices became clearer and both girls could tell the intruders had moved their dad into the living room._

 _"Where are the girls?" A gruff voice sounded throughout the room._

 _"They aren't here," a voice they recognized as their dad's replied._

 _"Go check the rooms," The same gruff voice told the other one and his footsteps. A few minutes later the same heavy footsteps returned._

 _"I can't find them anywhere," the other said._

 _"We scouted this place out they are definitely her! So, old man, where are they?"_

 _"Like hell I'm going to tell you!" Their father screamed at them._

 _"Well, we were hoping to avoid this, but this might get messy." The one said. The next hour was filled with their dad's bloodcurdling screams as the intruders beat and tortured him. Elsa was holding Anna close to her with her hands pressed as hard as possible to her little sister's ear. Elsa was shaking, barely able to hold back her quiet sobs as tears soaked her face. She wished it would stop. She wished it would all just stop and she would wake up from what seemed like a nightmare. Finally the voices spoke up again as police sirens were heard lightly in the background._

 _"Shit!"_

 _"We were hired to kill the whole family not just two of them! If we can't find those kids the boss will have our ass!"_

 _"I know! But this is a fucking mansion and we have already done one sweep through!" The police sirens were heard again in the background slowly getting louder._

 _"God dammit what do we do!" The first voiced again. And then their dad's voice spoke one last._

 _"You'll never find them. No matter how hard you try. You can check every crack and every crevice but you will never find-" A shot sounded off in the darkness, cutting the man off. Then the two men ran out the back door, their footsteps echoing of the granite walls._

Elsa woke up screaming this time. For she knew that although she just had another nightmare, she never truly awoke from this one.


	14. Lucky

The snow was softly floating down across the small town of Burgess. People were scurrying around from store to store, the shopping bags slowly filling up in people's arms as they did their last minute Christmas shopping. Meanwhile, Elsa, Anna, and Olaf were in the kitchen preparing dinner for Christmas Eve. Elsa was cutting some tomatoes for the salad, Anna was working on the steamed vegetables, and their Uncle Olaf was making his famous Christmas Mac and cheese while Christmas music was playing in the background. They all began laughing and singing along as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer came on. That is until the doorbell rung.

"I'll go get it!" Anna yelled as she skipped over to the door. It had been a week since the incident at the party and Anna slowly began to get back to her usual self, with the help of Kristoff of course. The day he had heard what happened at the party, Hans ended up getting himself a few more bruises. But his main priority was Anna's well-being and he barely left her side for the few days after that. Without him, Anna had no idea what she would have done. After Han's speech about her, her self esteem about hit rock bottom. It always hurts that much more when someone you care about insult you, especially to your face. But with Kristoff there, he helped her get back on her feet. He showed her that he really cared for her, and that was something that truly touched her heart. She never saw Kristoff as anything else than a brother when she was growing up, but lately something about him has been different. And because of that, Hans was long forgotten. With Hans, although he was nice to her and complemented her, he never connected with her as much as Kristoff did. She knew she didn't have to impress Kristoff. He had been with her at her best and comforted her when she was at her worst. She knew he probably would never see her that way, so she had decided to keep her feelings to herself. What good would telling Kristoff that she had feelings for him if it was only going to make things awkward. But she couldn't help but hope it was he at the door. And although she was disappointed when she pulled at the handle of the door, an evil smirk grew on her face as she saw who stood awkwardly at the door holding a small box with a bow on it and wearing an awkward smile on his face.

"HEY ELSA YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" Anna yelled behind her while Jack's face instantly grew pink at her words. Elsa started jogging to the door as soon as she heard Jack was here. As soon as he saw her his grin widened and his eyes sparkled with something that Anna had a feeling she knew what was. Elsa almost flew out of the door and straight into his arms but he just held her tight and chuckled.

"Just couldn't wait to see me, huh?" He teased as he released her from his grip and she lightly swatted him across the chest.

"Oh, shut up. What are you holding?" She asked, speaking about the box with the ribbon he was previously trying to hide.

"Uh, w-well I got you a present for Christmas," he replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck but Elsa just smiled back at him.

"I got you one too," She told him and he instantly brightened.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup! She did! I can go grab it!" Anna responded as she ran back inside and up the stairs. Two awkwardly stood there before Elsa invited him inside.

"So, Elsa, this is the boy, huh?" Uncle Olaf asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh, Uncle Olaf this is Jack, Jack this my Uncle Olaf." Elsa said.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Jack said stepping forward to shake his hand.

"You too kid. But, I am obliged to ask you some questions." Uncle Olaf said.

"What type of questions?" Elsa asked. But Uncle Olaf and Jack just ignored her.

"So, do you do drugs?" Olaf asked trying to stare him down, but considering he was shorter than him, it was a little hard. But Jack still responded respectfully.

"No, sir."

"Have any tattoos?"

"No, sir."

"Do you drink?"  
"Only water, sir," Jack said and Uncle Olaf laughed at this but soon turned back to his glare.

"Are you gonna try to have sex with Elsa?"

"UNCLE OLAF! We are just friends!" Elsa yelled, embarrassed, but caught Jack's face contorting into disappointment.

"Yes sir, we are just friends," Jack said, shaking the sadness from his voice and plastering on a smile. Elsa was about to go hug him, tell him she didn't really mean it, but Anna interrupted her.

"Here is your present, Jack! How about you two lovebirds go open them outside where Uncle Olaf won't be bothering you," Anna suggested while shoving them out of the door to the backyard with Uncle Olaf protesting about how he wasn't really bothering them. They awkwardly stood outside for a minute until Elsa suggested they go sit under the tree where they wouldn't get cold from the snow. Jack agreed and they awkwardly sat down, Elsa's words still ringing in his head.

"H-here is your gift," Elsa said while she handed him a box. He slowly unwrapped it and when he did his mouth was hanging open. Inside were the blue Solo 2 wireless Beats by Dre he had been wanting so bad for the past few weeks.  
"Are you kidding me?!" Jack asked in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"Well, you had been dying to get a pair, so I figured they would be the perfect present." She said while looking down at her feet.

"Elsa, these are like $300 how could you afford these? I cannot accept them. I refuse to accept them." He said while shaking his head stubbornly, but she just laughed.  
"Sorry, Jack. The place I bought them said no refunds. Plus, I got them on sale so they were only like $100." She said, which was a total lie but she knew it would get him to keep them. "Plus, I got something added onto it. Open it!" She said excitedly. He shook his head but did as she asked and took them out of the box. He brought them closer to see a small snowflake on the right side on the headphones. He looked back up at Elsa who was smiling at him

"So, do you like them?" She asked.

"Like them? I love them! Best birthday present ever!" He said before diving to give her a hug but just giggled as he released her. "Okay now your turn." He said while handing her the box he was holding before. She took it from him and unwrapped it, leaving a light teal jewelry box in its place. She looked up at him warily but he just gestured for her to open it. She gasped as she pulled open the top only to find a blue, square-cut gemstone surrounded by smaller gems that seemed to just sparkle in the light.

"S-so is it okay?" Jack asked. He had to ask for Emily for help picking it out but even then he wasn't sure if she would like it. And then she looked up at him and he saw the unshed tears behind her eyes and then he started panicking.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry Elsa. This was a bad idea. I was gonna get you a snowflake one because you're my snowflake. I mean you aren't my snowflake but I call you snowflake. But you already had one so I got the blue topaz because it is the birthstone for December, which is when your birthday is, but it was stupid. I should have just got you a gift card or something. The necklace was-"

"Beautiful," she interrupted. He just looked at her with a confused expression. "It's beautiful."

"But then why are you crying?" He asked.

"It's just, I've never really had people get me a lot of presents, much less jewelry." She replied.

"Well, you mean a lot to me," Jack said sheepishly and in less than a second Elsa's arms were around his neck and she was pulling him into a tight embrace. He didn't even have to react before his arms were around her as well.

"You mean a lot to me too, Jack," she replied, her voice barely a whisper, but still it sent shivers up and down his spine. He never cared about anyone as he cared about Elsa. Of course he loved Emily and his mother and he has had girlfriends in the past, but he never felt this way about anyone, no matter how cliché that sounded. He didn't think she felt the same. Well, she basically spelled it out for him and her family earlier that they were only friends. But it didn't matter because he just pulled her even closer and relished the time he got to hold her so close. And as she laid her head upon his chest, his heart beat to a tune that soothed her soul. To be honest, she had no idea what love was. But if this was it, she felt pretty damn lucky to be in love with her best friend.

* * *

Here is the new chapter! If you wanted to know, these are the this is the necklace ( . ?productId=50213496&page=1&kpc=1 ) Hope you guys liked the new chapter! And in the next chapter something huge is going to happen so there will be plenty of excitement coming up! I just wanted one more jelsa chapter before that. Also the quote "as she lay her head upon his chest his heart beat to a tune that soothed her soul," was said by Louise Alexandra Erskine. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows it means a lot to me!


	15. The Storm

To put it bluntly, she led her guard down. For the first time after her parents passed away she finally felt happy and safe again. But she should have realized the calm always came before the storm.

"Bye girls! Be safe! Again, I am so sorry for leaving for tonight but I promise I will be back by tomorrow! Warm hugs all around!" Olaf said as he hugged each girl.

"Uncle Olaf it is fine! Your friend is having a baby we totally understand! You need to be there for her!" Anna said and Elsa agreed with her by nodding her head.

"I know but I just hate leaving you alone for the night." He said and this time Elsa replied.

"Uncle Olaf, everything is perfectly under control. You don't have to worry," Elsa said confidently, and Anna nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, I trust you girls. Love you both and remember, no boys over while I'm gone!" Olaf said as a taxi pulled up to their house.

"Love you too Uncle Olaf! Bye!" Both girls said in unison as they waved their goodbyes. Then the girls continued back into their house and locked the door. Both sisters began to walk upstairs until Anna's phone beeped. Anna pulled it out and gasped as Elsa looked over to see what the big deal was about.

"Oh my gosh Elsa! Rapunzel finally got her new chameleon Pascal! Please! Elsa I have to go see her!" Anna pleaded.

"I don't know Anna, Uncle Olaf told us not to leave the house, plus it is already kind of late," Elsa replied, not feeling too sure about letting Anna go.

"Oh pretty please Elsa! I can just Uber over there and back so you don't have to drive! And I'll only be gone two hours! Oh please Elsa!" Anna begged her and pulled out the big guns, her puppy dog eyes. Elsa really couldn't resist those and cursed herself for not being able to.

"Okay! I guess you can go but be back soon! It is already getting late," Elsa said, giving into her little sister's charm.

"Oh thank you so much sis! I love you so much! I'll make sure to get you a lot of chocolate tomorrow!" Anna said as she clamped onto her sister in a bear hug then dashed off to change out of her pajamas and order the Uber car. And in less than ten minutes, Elsa was by herself in the house. Elsa never really minded being alone, and decided to go up to her room and call Jack. She was amazed at how close they were even after just a few months of knowing each other. Every time she saw him her stomach twisted and turned and a light blush always spread over her face. Before she met Jack she never believed in love at first sight or even young love, but her mind was staring to be changed. He ended up picking up on the second ring, and the sound of his voice almost made her jump with joy.

"Hey snowflake! What's up?" He asked. They continued to talk non-stop, not about anything particular. Ranging from school, to siblings, to anything that came to mind. To be honest, she could talk to him forever and never get bored of hearing the sound of his voice.

"Gosh I'm so bored! Nobody is home!" Elsa exclaimed to him, after twenty minutes of talking with him.

"Wow, princess I didn't know I bored you that much," he teased and she could almost see his smirk on the other side of the line.

"Hey, you don't it's just," but she was cut off as she heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. So she decided to get up and look who it was out of her window. She stood up in her grey sweatpants with her baggy t-shirt and made her way over to the window.

"Hey, Elsa you still there?" Jack asked on the phone.

"Yeah I'm still here, I just thought Anna would be getting home later, she only left about twenty minutes ago," Elsa said as she looked out of her window, with one hand resting on the white window sill with the other still holding the phone to her ear. But then she noticed that there was no Uber sticker on the car, "Never mind, that isn't Anna, I wonder who it is?" She wondered, and began to get a little nervous.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" Jack asked, starting to get a little worried himself.

"No, I wasn't. That is the weird thing. Maybe they are just turning around?" But as soon as she said the car backed up and drove away, only to park across the street a few houses down. "Yeah, I guess that is just what they were doing. But now they just parked down the street."

"What? Can you see who it is?" Jack asked, now sitting up straight in his bed.

"Not really, I mean it is too dark to see their face but they are coming towards the house." She said, now getting really nervous. As the person got closer, she could see them more clearly, well she could say that she could see him more clearly. He was tall, slender, and wearing a long black trench coat. But even though he was walking closer he kept his face hidden from her view, almost like he knew she was watching him.

"Okay that is it, I'm coming over." Jack decided as he got up to put his shoes on and grabbed his keys.

"Jack you don't need to come over, they probably just have the wrong house," Elsa replied even though her voice was getting shaky for the stranger was now out of her view of the window.

"I don't care. If you are even the smallest bit scared or worried, I'm going to be there." And he was about to continue until they both were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass downstairs.

"Shit, Jack what is going on?" Elsa asked frantically running to the door to her room, not knowing what to do.

"Crap, Elsa lock your door, lock your door right now, I'm already on my way just go hide. Lock your door and hide now." Jack said, trying to be calm while he ran to his car and quickly backed up out of the driveway, even though on the inside he was freaking out.

"Jack what if it is a robber?! If someone is trying to rob my house I'm not going to sit here and let them! I'm going to call the police, I just have to grab the home phone down the hall!" Elsa said, and Jack heard her footsteps from the phone.

"Elsa no! Please just go hide! Haven't you ever seen a horror movie?! Go hide now!" he pleaded her as he sped through town, trying to get to her as fast as he could.

"Jack I'm already at the land line in the hall," she whispered trying to be quiet. But as soon as she picked up the phone there was no sound from it. "Shit, Jack they cut the phone lines! Why would they cut the phone lines if they didn't think anyone was home?! Jack what do I-" she froze when she heard the floor boards creak from behind her. Not daring to utter another sound.

"Elsa?! Oh my god Elsa! Please, Elsa answer me! Are you okay?!" Jack said on the phone. Elsa just slowly turned around in the middle of the hall. It was pitch black in the house, but the one thing she could see were the piercing yellow eyes staring at her from the other end of the hall. She gasped, and her phone slipped from her grasp and shattered as it hit the floor, cutting off her conversation with Jack.

Meanwhile Jack, heard the line go dead, and immediately called the police. _"I can't loose her. I can't loose her."_ He chanted again and again inside his head while the phone rang.

"Hello this is 911, what is your emergency?" A woman on the other end of the line said.

"Yes my friend was on the phone with me and she heard someone breaking into her house then the phone call got cut off and you need to get over there now!" Jack shouted at her.

"Calm down sir, now what is her address?" The woman replied. He gave the woman Elsa's address but couldn't calm himself down as he raced through the streets, the rubber on his tires screeching as he made a turn. Then he heard police sirens behind him, probably trying to pull him over for speeding, but Jack couldn't care less.

"Thank you sir, we are sending cars down there right now." The woman said.

"There are a few following me right now 'mam and I would really appreciate it if you updated them. Now I have to go and try to call her again." Jack said and hung up before the woman could even protest. He redialed Elsa's number but it went straight to voicemail.

"Shit! Just hold on Elsa!"

* * *

Hey guys I was going to wait for a few more days to post this but I kinda got excited. So anyway thanks again for the reviews and to anyone who was wondering no, Elsa doesn't have her ice powers but thank you to everyone who has followed this story so far! Will Jack get to her in time? Tell me what you guys think will happen!


	16. You Have to be Fine

"We never got the chance to formally meet, Ms. Winters," a low, raspy voice said from the end of the hall. The voice made the hairs on her arms stand up and a knot to start to churn in her stomach.

"W-who a-are you?" Elsa managed to get out. Even though she was trying to be strong, her shaking voice gave her away. She knew he was next to the stairs and that was her only exit, and right now she had no chance of getting away. Her bones were almost shaking themselves and she still had no idea what was going on.

"Well, I hired some people to meet up with your parents a while ago," he said while slowly walking closer to her, the wooden floor boards creaking under his weight, one by one. "It was supposed to be a family meeting, but I guess you and your sister couldn't make it. Alas, I will bring you up to speed, don't you worry," the sinister voice chuckled. And for Elsa, it all clicked. This was the man who ordered those men to kill her parents. And with this new information, Elsa seemed to gain courage from the rage building up inside of her.

"Y-you bastard! You killed them!" She screamed at the man. She tried to walk forward but her feet were glued to the floor.

"Technically no, but I did order other people to kill them," he said and she could tell he was smirking.

"Why?! Why kill them?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really have a lot of time to answer your questions. I'm sure you could ask me questions all night but I'm kind of on a tight schedule." Then man hissed with malice. Then police sirens were heard in the distance and Elsa used this as the distraction she was looking for. She knew Jack called them and she couldn't be more grateful. She ran and squeezed past the man, who was surprised by her attempt to escape, and tried running down the stairs to the front door. She ran as quickly as possible down the wooden stairs but halfway down, her ankle twisted and when she stepped on it she heard a large crack, indicating the worst. With a loud cry she fell down the rest of the stairs. Tumbling and flipping as she went down she finally flew past the last step and didn't slow down until hit her slammed on the floor, making her dizzy and clouding her vision. Her head was aching and it felt like there were a thousand needles diving straight into her ankle but still she tried to regain her senses and get up, but cried out in pain when she put weight on her foot again. The stairs creaked and she heard footsteps walking down to where she was. Her arms and legs moved as fast as possible, scraping across the floor as she went with fear clouding her mind. Her arms and legs were bleeding but with the adrenaline pumping through her veins they were almost numb. But her crawling came to an end when she hit a pair of black boots. She looked up in fear and scrambled back as she again saw his haunting figure, fear shaking her to the bone because of how close he was. Then he again stepped closer to her, his figure finally coming into the moonlight which filtered in through one of the windows, and Elsa got a look at his face. His face was horridly pale that almost looked grey in the moonlight, with a large scar running across the side of his face. His nose was pointed and the corners of his mouth were lifted as he chuckled at her poor attempt at escape.

"Goodbye, Ms. Winters." He said and the last thing she saw was his piercing yellow eyes, before the darkness fully engulfed her mind.

Jack had just pulled into the driveway, police officers on his tail, and jumped out of his car when he heard the gunshot resonate throughout the air.

"ELSA! ELSA WHERE ARE YOU!" He shouted running up the steps to the front door, which was swung wide open, and took a right, where he saw her laying on the ground with hole in her gut. Red was seeping out from the wound, soaking her clothes and spilling onto the floor beside her. Her eyes were closed and her body was still, but he was able to make out her chest barely rising up and down.

"ELSA! No Elsa, please! Wake up Elsa! Please, wake up!" He said running to her side. By this time the police officers were at the door calling for a paramedics team. She started opening her eyes when she heard Jack's voice, but closed them again a second later.

"Elsa! You are going to be fine, okay?! Just stay awake, do you hear me, Elsa?! Please, baby stay awake!" He frantically said to her, as a police officer began to apply pressure to her wound. Her eyes fluttered open for a minute as she cringed at the added pressure. The bandage pressed into her abdomen instantly was filled with blood.

"J-jack," she managed to get out, coughing up blood in the process that spilled onto his shirt and his hands, but he didn't care.

"Yes, Elsa I'm right here, just stay awake!" He yelled as he heard the paramedic's truck pulling up into the driveway. A couple of men ran inside, and lifted her unto a stretcher and pulled her into the white van. He followed them inside, but not before taking one last look back at the house only to see a pair of familiar yellow eyes staring back at him. But they were gone in a blink of an eye so he soon forgot about as he jumped into the truck at the last second before the white doors closed behind him. They finally began to drive off to the nearest hospital. Jack grabbed onto Elsa's hand, which was covered in blood, and refused to let go. His breathing came out in ragged breaths and soon felt something wet drop onto his hand. He looked down only to realize it was his own tears. To be honest, he never cried. He didn't cry when his dad left or when he broke his leg in the third grade. But at the moment, the tears would not stop coming. Her eyes then fluttered open again as she spoke.

"Jack," she said, again coughing up blood.

"Yes, Elsa what is it?" He said, trying to calm down, but to no avail as the tears streamed kept falling down his face.

"I-if I d-don't make i-it, I j-just wanted you to k-know that I," Elsa said and tried to keep talking even though her mind was telling her to let it go, but she was determined to finish what she was going to say. If she was going to die, then she might as well do something drastic. And she was going to say something that she probably would have waited months, maybe even years to say.

"Don't think like that Elsa you will be fine, you have to be fine, you have to." Jack said, trying to be as optimistic as possible. His hands gripped hers, the blood had spread onto his shirt but he didn't notice. His focus was solely on the girl in front of him and trying to keep her alive. And then she said four words before the heart monitor flat lined, and Elsa's body went still in the paramedic's truck.

"I l-love y-you Jack."

* * *

Hey guys! New chapter and I hope you like it! Thanks again for all of the reviews guys!


	17. What am I waiting for now?

"NO! No Elsa wake up! Wake up Elsa! I love you too, Elsa! I love you so much baby but please, Elsa, please wake up!" Jack shouted tears running down his face faster than before, his hand now gripping hers tighter but her hand became cold. Her chest was no longer softly moving up and down and there was nothing Jack could say or do would wake her up. And right when he lost all hope someone pushed him onto the floor of the truck.

"CLEAR!" The paramedic yelled as he pressed the defibrillator onto her chest and stomach. Her body flew a few inches off the stretcher while the electric shock ran throughout her body. Jack immediately looked towards the heart monitor expectantly but still, there was nothing but a red line and a haunting, never-ending beep. The same paramedic re-charged the defibrillators and again pressed them on Elsa. But this time, the electrical shock successfully restarted her heart, and the heart monitor began sounding a steady beep. Both Jack and the paramedics sighed with relief.

"Oh thank god," Jack whispered to himself, head in his hands, but then pulled himself up to grab at Elsa's hand and rubbed his other arm across his face to wipe off the rest of the tears.

"She's lucky, kid. If you hadn't called it in and we hadn't got there when we had, she might not have made it. But you gave her a chance. I don't know what will happen, and I don't want to confirm any hopes for you, but she has a chance." The paramedic told him. Jack couldn't say anything back to him but gave the guy a strained smile in return, before looking back at Elsa's body. Desperately hoping he would wake up from this awful nightmare and when he did Elsa would be okay again. But he was not that lucky. Soon enough, they arrived at the hospital, and Jack was shoved into a waiting room in the ER, while Elsa was wheeled straight into the surgery room.

As soon as Jack sat down he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Anna. She picked soon after he called.

"Hey Jack! What's up?" Anna asked.

"Anna, It's Elsa. You need to come to the hospital now." Jack said. His voice cracked from the exhaustion and anxiety that finally hit him.

"Oh my god Jack what happened? What happened to my sister?" Anna asked urgently as she sat straight up on Rapunzel's couch.

"She was shot." Jack's voice responded, but barely in a whisper.

"I'm on my way." Anna felt the world being pulled out from said and hung up the phone then yelled to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel we are leaving NOW!"

"Why Anna what happened? What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

"Elsa's been shot and she is in the hospital and we have to go now!" Anna shouted loudly while her breaths quickened as she began to hyperventilate, feeling like the world just fell out underneath her feet.

"I'll drive." Rapunzel said as they ran to the door. On the way to the hospital Anna called Olaf and updated him and she already heard the wheels of his car screech on the road by the time she hung up. Then they finally reached the ER after what seemed like an eternity and Rapunzel drove up to the entrance.

"Go, Anna. I'll go park." She said while unlocking the doors. Anna stretched over to give her best friend a hug before dashing out of the door. The only sound she heard was her shoes hitting against the pavement and her heart pounding out through her ears as she ran up to the reception desk.

"Elsa Winters, please what room is she in?" She asked the lady, out of breath but not daring to take a pause in between words. The receptionist's typing resonated throughout the room before Anna was given the number to Elsa's room. She ran up to the elevator and hit the third button. _'I can't loose her, I just can't. She is all I have left'_ Anna thought as she impatiently tapped her foot against the ground.

She rushed into to the waiting room and what she found scared her to death. Jack was sitting down with his back against the wall. He was drenched in blood, head in his hands. And she had a horrible feeling she knew whose blood he was covered in.

"Jack," Anna whispered and he looked up, his eyes were visibly bloodshot as he stood up and Anna rushed to hug him.

"I'm so sorry Anna. I tried to get there in time, I really did. But I just wasn't quick enough. I'm so, so sorry." Jack spoke barely above a whisper.

"It's all my fault," She replied, the tears running rampant down her face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"If I would have just stayed home and not gone out to see Rapunzel then none of this would have happened." She said.

"No, then he would have just got to you too and Elsa would never have wanted to put you in danger like that." He told her, hugging her tighter, just like they were brother and sister. And soon enough she was sobbing into his arms, neither of them speaking one more word for they were both about to loose one of the most important people in their lives.

Elsa awoke to bright lights shining in her face in a small white room. She sat up and hissed as she felt a pain in her stomach and lifted the hospital gown up so she could see her bandaged stomach. And all of the memories from the night before came rushing back to her all at once, creating an overwhelming pain in her head. The man who killed her parents was the same man who tried to kill her. His piercing yellow eyes flashed through her mind. She could hear his voice, the way he hissed whenever he talked. And the scar that cut deep across his face. She remembers the bullet. And she remembers the darkness and how it was Jack who brought her out of it. But lastly she remembers how she finally confessed her feelings to Jack before she succumbed to the darkness once more. Feelings that she wasn't even sure she felt, but when she said those words to Jack, for some reason, they just felt right. Then she noticed how one of her hands felt oddly warmer than the other. With some effort she looked down beside her to see Jack's hand entangled with hers. He was sleeping, blood all over his shirt, showing that he obviously hadn't changed or been home after what happened. His head was lying down on her bed, beside their hands and he was peacefully sleeping. He hadn't left her. He had stayed by her side the whole time, and she smiled at that. She was so lucky to have him, to be there for him, even if he didn't return her feelings. She was so happy just to be part of his life. She lightly rubbed circles on the back of his hand with her thumb, and he slowly woke up. And when he did, his eyes widened after seeing the awake and smiling Elsa look up at him from the bed.

"Elsa," he whispered out as he gripped her hand tighter.

"Hey frosty," she said, her voice hoarse. At that, a tear dropped onto his face, but he didn't notice it until Elsa lifted her arm in order to wipe the single tear away with her thumb. But as she did he just hung his head in shame. He didn't get to her in time and maybe if he did he could have stopped that man. Or at least stopped the bullet.

"Hey hey hey, Jack it's okay now. I'm okay. And it was all thanks to you," she said while smiling gratefully at Jack who finally lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"I almost lost you. Elsa, you died. You died right in front of me and if I just had gotten there sooner you wouldn't be here," Jack said but Elsa just gripped his hand tighter and interrupted what he was about to say next.

"No, Jack. There was no way you would have known what was going to happen next. You were there. You saved me. And I owe you for that," Elsa spoke in a soft tone as she again reached for his face and placed her palm against his cheek. And as soon as her hand touched his cheek he softly grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes, and just like on the first day they met, they got lost into each other's eyes.

"Elsa, I-I have something else to say that has been bothering me for a while. I know this probably isn't the best time and I know your stomach must hurt like hell and you probably want to rest but just let me get through this o-okay?" He asked her, but she only nodded with a confused expression on her face. He took a deep breath and scooted his chair forward until he was right next to the bed and staring right into her eyes.

"Um, how do I want to say this, okay. You know how we were kids? And there were all of those cool prizes at the bottom of the cereal boxes?" He asked her, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah," she said with a small chuckle and a smile, still confused on where he was going with this.

"Well there were two kinds of kids. There was the kid who flipped the box over and opened it from the bottom and just grabbed the prize right away. Then there was the kid who waited patiently and ate bowl after bowl of cereal until the prize just tumbled out on its own. And, I didn't wait. I didn't wait for my decoder ring or my superman action figure when I was a kid, so my question is, what am I waiting for now? All I know is that I don't want to miss out on the prize." He said with a soft smile.

"What are you trying to say Jack?" She asked him.

"I'm trying to say that, I love you Elsa. And I have for a while but with everything that happened recently, I've wondered why on earth I have waited so long to tell you." He said, his eyes finding Elsa's and they just held each other's gaze. Until they both slowly, but surely began to lean forward. Even though Elsa was still in a lot of pain, all of that pain seemed to wash away when their lips met. No they weren't sitting under the stars, nor were they on a date, or even in a romantic setting, but it was right. It was right because they were in love. And that one kiss held so much passion and soon enough did they have to come up for air did Elsa whisper those same words against his lips she did that night. And that left them both smiling like idiots, with butterflies going crazy in their stomachs.

"I love you too, Jack."

* * *

Hey guys! Jack's last speech thing to Elsa was actually in an episode from the TV show Psych but I just changed the ending a little. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks again for any reviews and follows and any suggestions are totally welcome because I'm kinda running out of idea for this fic. Love you guys! And Jelsa FINALLY happened! :)


	18. Yellow Eyes

"Jack! Cut it out! I am trying to work here!" Elsa said, but her façade of annoyance was only that, a façade. Her giggling gave her away as Jack softly placed kisses along her neck, smiling the entire time.

"But Elsa," He pouted. "It has been one month since you have been shot! You were freaking shot! You shouldn't be doing schoolwork! You should be resting, and watching TV! And hanging out with your amazing boyfriend!" He complained. Jack had been at her side since she was shot and only leaving when he absolutely had to. Such as when he had to go to school or at night, but that was only because Olaf wouldn't allow it because he deemed that inappropriate. They had made their relationship official after Jack brought Elsa a picnic in the hospital for their first real date. Yes it was only their first date, but their feelings were strong for each other and considering how long they knew each other, there was no fear or hesitation to Elsa's answer when he asked her to be his girlfriend. School had started two weeks after Elsa had been shot, and ever since she had been released from the hospital she had been dying to catch up on her schoolwork, but Jack wasn't having any of it, and he continued to distract her in any way possible. But currently, he was using his favorite tactic for distraction, considering she still refused to stop working. He leaned back towards her and placed his lips once again on her pale neck, causing electric shocks to buzz throughout her body while the butterflies in her stomach went crazy. Agonizingly slowly, he placed more kisses along her neck; one after another while a soft moan escaped her lips as she leaned her head back, allowing him better access. Her books were soon forgotten and shoved off the bed as his lips trailed up to her jaw line, carefully making his way to her lips. The kiss was soft and slow at first. It was innocent. But that didn't last very long. Soon the kisses became more desperate, more urgent. Their lips were glued together, only separating for small gasps for air and to connect back at different angles. Elsa's arms snaked up around his neck while his hands made their way over to her waist, pulling her towards him. She raked her hands through his hair, emitting a soft groan from the back of Jack's throat. But this only spurred her on as she pulled him closer to her, only to find a familiar searing sensation run throughout her body, originating at her gut. She hissed in pain as it did, pulling back from Jack who looked up at her, the concern evident in his eyes.

"Sorry," she told him, bowing her head down as she scooted back from him.

"Hey, it is fine, you have no reason to be sorry. And, you need to rest anyway. We can watch some TV, come here," He told her as he softly pulled her back towards him, careful to not hurt her. He gently, but protectively, wrapped an arm around her waist as he grabbed the remote, and switched on the TV. He switched through the channels until he nodded to himself in approval as he saw a familiar episode of Friends playing. He snuggled himself closer to Elsa and she did the same, smiling to herself as she watched Phoebe sing Smelly Cat. After that episode finished, she looked back up at Jack only to find his breathing to have steadied and his eyes closed. She watched him with a smile and brushed back the silver strands of hair that was covering his eyes and just thought to herself how lucky she was. She pulled his arm tighter around her waist as she turned her attention back to the TV screen. Meanwhile, in Jack's dreams…

 _His mind flashed him back to that night, that same night where he was so close to loosing her. He was holding her close to him, not caring how the blood spread onto his clothes, begging her to keep her eyes open when a couple of men ran inside and lifted her unto a stretcher and pulled her into their white van. He followed them inside, but not before taking one last look back at the house only to see a pair of familiar yellow eyes staring back at him. Why were they so familiar? Why did he feel like he has seen those eyes before? And that's when it hit him. His hands went straight to his head as the memories came rushing back to him._

 _"Daddy!" A small kid with brown hair said while running up to a man getting out of a car. He was a tall man, with stark black hair, warm brown eyes, and a pointed nose._

 _"Hey there sport! How was your day? Did you help mommy take care of Emma?" The man asked him while dropping his briefcase to scoop the little boy up into a large hug._

 _"Of course I did daddy! I will always protect her! Just like you told me to!" The little boy exclaimed, puffing his chest to display his bravery. And just like that, the seen changed. The same little boy, but a few years older, was crouching halfway down the stairs, spying on the seen in front of him with a frightful look in his eye._

 _"Pitch, what are you talking about! What is this?!" An older woman with brown hair exclaimed while shoving a piece of paper in a man's face. This man seemed to be the same man from before, but he was different. His skin was paler, and his eyes her no longer warm as they were now a piercing yellow. They no longer welcomed the boy into his arms but instead scared him away. The little boy knew his dad has changed but despite his appearance, he was never able to except that the man who was his own dad was ever a bad person._

 _"This is nothing! I told you this was nothing!" The man, or apparently, Pitch thundered._

 _"Then where the hell is this money coming from!? What has been going on with you?! You never spend time with your own kids and I found these in your desk the other day!" The woman replied, slapping down a small bag of white pills on a table beside her, equally as angry as Pitch but despite the man's growing rage, she continued. "NOW HOW DID YOU GET THIS MONEY?"_

 _"Does it matter?! So what if it isn't part of my paycheck?! At least I am paying for everything instead of sitting on the couch all day taking care of those brats you call kids!" He yelled in response, and allowing his rage to control him, he drew back his hand and let his palm slap the older woman across the face, bringing her to her knees. The little boy gasped in shock as he fell back on the stairs, unable to watch any longer. He dashed upstairs as fast as his legs took him and went into a room with a light pink door and flower stickers on it. He quickly shut the door and locked it. He did his best to ignore the pounding on that now shook the room, or even his little sister's cries for an explanation, or even his own tears running hotly down his face as he ran to the phone._

 _"Hello, this is 911 how may I help you?" A voice said on one line._

 _"I'm s-scared."_

 _"What is happening? Are you alright?"  
"I am, but my mommy got hurt and I don't know what to do!"  
"Son, what is your address and we will send an ambulance there right away. How did your mom get hurt?"  
"D-daddy. Daddy h-hit h-her."  
"Okay tell me your address son?"_

 _"U-uh, I think it is 1934 Winfield Drive."_

 _"We will be there soon just keep me on the line, okay? Can you do that son?"_

 _"Y-yah, I think so."_

 _And suddenly the scene changed once again. Pitch was struggling against the arms of the bailiff who was dragging him out of the door of the court room._

 _"I'LL BE BACK WINTERS! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! SO I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOU!" He roared in rage but soon his cries were fading, leaving a broken family behind. Slowly the people filed out of the courtroom, but the family stayed, sobbing into each other's arms._

 _"It will get better," A soothing voice told them. The family turned to look up at the voice and found their lawyer standing there. "It may take a while, but it will get better."  
"T-thank you Mr. Winters. F-for everything."_

And at that, Jack sat straight up. He was gasping for air, fists clenched in the sheets below him as his skin glistened with sweat. He finally remembered how to breathe and when he did, only one word escaped his lips. It was barely above a whisper, but he couldn't stop the word that rolled off of his tongue.

"Dad."

* * *

Hey guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update but I have just been so busy with school lately! And thank you Infinityskins for giving me some ideas for what is going to happen next in this story! I know it isn't exactly what you were picturing probably but I am going to use some of your ideas! Thanks for all reviews, follows, and favorites and I hope you guys like this new chapter!


	19. Blame

Jack's abrupt change in position startled the girl lying beside him. Elsa looked up at him in curiosity as he mumbled an unintelligible word under his breath. With his brows furrowed and the slight trace of sweat on his temples, it looked as if he was trying to solve the hardest crossword in existence. Elsa gently placed her arm on his shoulder to grab his attention but when she did Jack immediately jumped, just at her touch and his head quickly snapped towards her. Her confusion grew as she caught sight of his eyes that although had softened at the sight of her, still held traces of fear and anxiety.

"Hey, baby what's wrong?" Elsa asked softly, not wanting to startle him any more than he already was. He just shook his head in response.

"N-nothing is wrong. I'm fine," he replied. Not wanting to worry the girl beside him, he shook any traces of fear from his voice. "I just totally forgot that I have to go help my mom out with some stuff around the house." He said as he got up from the bed, grabbing his phone in the process and grabbing his shoes.

"Jack, come on. Just tell me what is going on." Elsa begged him as she herself sat up on the bed, only to groan as another wave of pain passed through her, again originating from her stomach. Jack immediately ran back to the side of the bed, eyes full of genuine concern as he slowly helped lay her back down on the bed.

"I'll tell you later, okay? Just don't worry about it. I'll see you later tonight." He told her lightly as he placed a kiss to her forehead and began to walk out of the room but before he could Elsa desperately grabbed at his hand, if only to keep him there longer so he would tell her what is wrong. But she knew that he would not, for when he set his mind to something, he was about as stubborn as her. So she settled for yanking his hand so he stumbled towards her while her other hand came up to stop him from tumbling onto her. Before he could ask what she was doing she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled his lips down to meet hers. His previously stressed posture finally relaxed, if only for a second until she pulled back from their lip lock.

"I love you, you know that?" She whispered to him. A small smile spread over his face as he stroked a piece of hair back from her eyes and leaned down to give her one last kiss before walking back to the door.

"I love you too. I'll be back soon, I promise." He added caringly before leaving her to her own thoughts. She had a horrible feeling in the back of her mind that refused to go away. After a few minutes, she quickly dialed Anna's number. She filled her in on the situation and Anna said she would be right home with Kristoff to accompany her. Elsa decided not to tell anybody else because she felt she could be over reacting. But she couldn't shake the look in Jack's eyes when he woke up.

Meanwhile…

Jack was making his way back to his house, but not for the reasons he told Elsa. As soon as he arrived, he frantically shoved open the front door and ran straight to his room. He dove under his bed and rapidly reached for an unknown object. His face slightly brightened as his hands pulled out a tattered shoebox. But it fell again as he pulled open the top to the box. He flipped it over and from the bottom of the box a multitude of pictures came tumbling out, scattered onto the floor. The memories came rushing back to him, flooding his mind with nostalgia and sorrow. Except for the last year before his dad's imprisonment, all were happy memories. Then his dad started changing and no longer was the fun-loving man he remembered. And then he was dragged away for embezzlement and the possession of drugs. And up until today he hadn't remembered their lawyer. Quickly, he jumped up from his seated position on the floor and lunged for his computer. He typed in his father's name and discovered the worst. 10 years had passed. 10 years. Why didn't he keep track of this?! How stupid could he be!? His father's last words before being dragged away by the bailiff ran throughout his head.

 _"I'LL BE BACK WINTERS! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! SO I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOU!"_

Jack's blood ran cold. " _He wants to kill them all. And he has already started,"_ He thought. He couldn't believe that the man that once was his loving father was now a cold-blooded killer. He killed Elsa's parents and he tried to shoot her. He tried to _kill_ her. And he knew that he could never let that happen.

Over the course of this year, Jack's feelings for Elsa only intensified and now it seemed like she was a part of him. She was truly his other half. And imagining her gone made him sick. His throat seemed to close at the thought and his lungs were suddenly robbed of oxygen. He abruptly stood up and stumbled down the stairs of his house and out the door, ignoring his mother's worried cries. He just needed to get some air, to breathe. Because right now he just felt _suffocated_. He couldn't care less where he was walking or how fast the sun seemed to drop from the sky. He just couldn't understand it. His mind was slowly wrapping itself around his situation and when he finally could grasp the nightmare that his father turned into, his knees gave out on him and he dropped to the ground.

"Fuck," He mumbled. He was pulled out of his train of thought by the sound of loud footsteps behind him. And he froze. Because he _knew_ those footsteps. He _remembered_ those footsteps. And he didn't turn around until he heard his name being called. He began shaking as he slowly stood up and turned around, only to be met with the standing image of his father. His skin was still the same pale color and his eyes were the same sickening yellow as they were when he last saw him. But a large scar was etched on the side of his face that he guessed was from prison. He was wearing a large, black trench coat in addition to black pants and shoes. But Jack could barely take notice of his clothing for the only thing on his mind was the previous, horrifying idea that his own father was a murderer.

"D-dad, wh-what have y-you done?" He quaked, body trembling. Whether it was from fear or nervousness he didn't know, nor did he care.

"Jack, my son. How I have missed you." Pitch told him as he walked towards him, reaching out his hand to him but Jack only swatted it away, which sparked a scowl to form on Pitch's face.

"Dad. You killed them. You tried to kill Elsa. How could you?" He snapped, his voice suddenly growing stronger out of his anger, but still dripping with the undertone of sadness.

"My boy, I did it for us." Pitch told him, trying to reason with him but Jack just shook his head.

"What do you mean you did it for us!" Jack sneered, not wanting to listen to any of his dad's sick reasoning of doing the things he did.

"They took me away from you. They dragged me away from you, from our family! It was their fault I went to jail! Their fault I was ripped away for you to fend for yourselves!" Pitch ranted. Jack slightly softened at his dad's words. In his own sick way, he was doing what he thought was right by his family. But Jack knew it was still wrong and knew it wasn't the Winter's fault.

"No, dad. It was your fault. It was your fault you went to jail. You were the one who stole money from your company and you were the one who stupidly enough decided drugs were more important than your family! You were the one who hit mom! Not the Winter's! It was your fault!" Jack thundered, his sharp gaze never straying from his fathers, whose eyes suddenly went jet-black from rage. But Jack kept going with his rant, not caring about the consequences it might bring. "So take your deadbeat ass out of this city! Stay away from Elsa and her sister and LEAVE OUR FAMILY ALONE! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" He bellowed.

"FINE! YOU WANT TO BE ALONE?! THEN BE ALONE!" He father screamed back at him and before Jack could walk away, Pitch drew back his fist and slugged Jack across the face. Jack stumbled back but before he could get a grip another fist came. And then a kick. And another one. The pain came from all angles and all sides of his body as Pitch continued to beat the boy, his skin slowly changing color to different shades of black and blue. When Jack thought he would black out for sure, Pitch paused his attack for one second.

"You know, Jack? Tonight could have gone differently. We could have been the perfect team. I mean who works together better than father and son? But sadly, my plans had to change. Watch out Jack. That pretty little girlfriend of yours might be in some trouble." Pitch hissed into his ear. Jack gasped and struggled to fight back against him but Pitch's boot held his chest firmly onto the ground. "Goodbye, Jack." Pitch hissed then pulled his fist back one last time before Jack's world suddenly went to black. And the last thing on his mind was Elsa. And how he put the only girl he ever loved in danger.

* * *

I am so so so sorry for not posting in this long! School just got so busy and then I went to visit my sister in college and I just have not had the time to write another chapter. Again, I really apologize and I can't promise when I can get the next chapter out but I will try to make it soon! Thanks so much again for all follows, favorites, reviews, and PMs because they all mean so much to me! Thanks again guys and I hope you like this chapter!


	20. Guilt

Elsa was going out of her mind. It had been 6 hours since Jack had left her house and he hadn't picked up any of her calls since. About two hours ago she had got desperate enough to call his home phone and conversed with his mom, whose knowledge of Jack's whereabouts was about at extensive as hers, and almost every single horrible situation that Jack could have got himself in were running through her mind. All of which stressed her out even more and led back to one person being responsible, the man who shot her. The man said he was after her family, so that might include everyone close to them. That was about the only explanation she could come up with that actually made sense of his lack of communication and sudden disappearance. At the moment, Kristoff was driving her and Anna around in the dark to scout for Jack. They had left their house without a word except for a goodbye to Uncle Olaf. They had already checked their school and a few of Jack's favorite restaurants, including the ice cream shop where he took Elsa at the beginning of the year, but alas they had no luck in finding the teen.

"C'mon Elsa it is eleven at night, I'm sure he will be back tomorrow but it is getting too late." Anna told her sister as they slowly drove around Jack's neighborhood. But Elsa adamantly shook her head as a response to her sister's question. Sitting up in Kristoff's trunk was uncomfortable enough and she had been biting her lip for the past thirty minutes to prevent her from groaning from the pain that shot daggers throughout her stomach, which left her unable to speak. Anna sighed from her sister's stubbornness but understood where she was coming from. If Kristoff had been missing for this long, well, Anna didn't want to even think about how she would be able to keep it together. Kristoff had transformed from one of her older sister's friends to her lifeline and although she was proud of how her sister was holding up, she had lost hope after about an hour of searching that they would find Jack tonight.

"Stop! Stop the car!" Elsa almost screamed and Kristoff abruptly hit the brakes, causing the trio to jolt slightly forward in the car. "What is that?" She responded, almost in a whisper as she directed their attention to the side of the road. There was a shadow sprawled out on the sidewalk next to the bushes and as soon as Elsa's eyes saw the moonlight bounce of the figure's hair, she made a mad dash to open the door.

"Elsa, wait! You don't know who that is!" Anna exclaimed as Elsa swung open the car door. The two followed her as Elsa sprinted over to the figure lying on the ground and only stopped as she reached it. She let out a large gasp as she saw the boy she loves lying on the ground, looking like he was thrown around by a bull. His upper lip was split and his usually pale skin was covered in bruises. Her knees gave out on her as she fell to the ground. She barely noticed the presence of her sister and Kristoff behind her as she attempted to shake Jack awake, but to no avail. Elsa's tears fell from her eyes as she cradled Jack's head in lap. She zoned out the conversation from the pair behind her and just stared at the unconscious boy. He was here because of the man that tried to shoot her and she couldn't help but blame herself. The guilt slowly built as each second went by. How would she be able to even look at him knowing that she was the cause of his pain? Of his suffering? She loved him so much, and she knew he loved her, but would he be able to forgive her after this? More importantly, would she be able to forgive herself?

She didn't know how long she stayed like that on the ground, but soon enough Anna pulled her back up to the car as Kristoff picked up Jack and placed him next to her. The rest of night flew by in a blur but she never once let go of his hand. And she never would.

* * *

Hey guys I am so sorry for not posting in so long. I know this is a really short chapter and not that good but it is the best I could do. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! I'm kinda running out of ideas… and thank you to Infinityskins for giving me some ideas before, I tried to play off a few of them. Anyways, I hope you all like it!


End file.
